Her True Colors
by Kunrad
Summary: Nanami Haruka is not who 'she' says she is. In reality, she is Nagamine Hisamitsu, a popular Idol who disappeared a while before STARISH debuted. Sorry, I'm shit at summaries. Rating may change, and planning for some yaoi romance later on, so sorry if it is shit. Going for Hisamitsu x Ranmaru, but again, might be shit. Let's see how this goes.
1. Nagamine Hisamitsu

**Well, this is my first fan fiction. Rating may change later, and sorry if this is absolute shit. Now, let's see how this goes. Sorry if I get what they all call each other wrong, the only ones I properly remember is most of Quartet Night.**

I sat at the grand piano in the practice room, waiting for STARISH to finish with their break and return to practice. From when my alarm rang out, shaking me from my pleasant dreams of days past, my day was full of helping STARISH practice their newest songs for their concert tonight, composing songs for their next album and a meeting with Shining about how I was doing with the new songs and approval of the ones I finished.I thought back to when I was the one practicing for hours on end, performing on stage for a crowd of screaming girls, almost getting attacked when I go out in public and my disguise falls off. Ah, those were the good days.

.

.

.

Wait… SINCE WHEN DID I REFER TO THOSE AS THE GOOD DAYS! Although I thought it was hell having a closet full of dresses and skirts and heels instead of normal boy clothes and acting like a freaking clueless girl while at least 7 men flirted with me, thinking I'm a girl, in their own strange ways when I'm a freaking GUY and having to think about how I speak so I didn't sound like a guy and blow my cover AND living in the same dorm room as a GIRL for a year… Oh, yeah, those days were better compared to now.

 _I'm not gonna deal with this anymore! I guess it's time for Nagamine Hisamitsu to make his return._ I thought.

They have a concert tonight, so I guess that would be the easiest way to get word out fast. I still had all my old clothes in the back of my closet behind my _dresses._ I mentally cringed at the word. I could rig my wig so it would take off my colored contacts when I took it off and I have a dress that can cover my clothes and was easy to take off in a dramatic way.

Only problem would be the reactions. QUARTET NIGHT would probably be surprised but fine with me coming back. We debuted at the same time and we were good friends, and I am almost certain Ranmaru had a crush on me, so he would be happy. The senseis would be surprised. They knew how much I hated being thought as feminine and here I was, dressing as a girl. STARISH, I don't know how they will react, but if they can't accept me for who I am, they can't be my friends. As for Shining, I just hope he doesn't fire me.

 _It's settled. Nagamine Hisamitsu is making his reappearance at the STARISH concert tonight._

"Ne, Nanami? Are you okay?" Ittoki-kun asked me.

"Oh! I'm fine, why?" I replied

"We've been calling you for the past few minutes. You seemed to be thinking really hard about something."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about tonight's concert."

"Oh, alright. Well, how about we start from the top again and run through all the songs."

"Sure," I replied, turning to the piano. I placed my fingers on the keys, waited for the countdown and played.

* * *

 _ **-Later That Night-**_

"Arigato, minna-san!" Ittoki-kun called into the mic.

"We've had a lot of fun, but our time's almost up." Ichinose-san said.

"But don't worry! We have one more song for tonight!" Syo-kun exclaimed and the music started up again. I took this chance to get ready.

I went to the sound operators and gave them a disk with my debut song and told them what I needed them to do, got a hand held mic and a headset mic and told them when to turn what on and off and walked down next to the stage and asked one of the personnel to toss me the handheld when I took off my wig. I resumed my original position just off stage right as they finished their final song.

"Thank you, ladies, for your time tonight." Jinguji-san smoothly said to the crowd.

"I hope you had as much fun as I did!" Cecil-san said excitedly.

"But for now, it is time to say goodbye." Hijirikawa-san said.

"Until next-" Natsuki-san started to end, but I stopped him, saying into my headset mic as I walked onstage, "Hold on a second. If it is okay with you, i would like to take up a little bit more of your time. If I can, we just might get a few more songs in, ne?"

The girls were a bit confused at first, but when they heard the chance of more songs, they were screaming again. I then started to introduce myself to quiet them down a bit.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! My name is Nanami Haruka, but for now you can call me Haruka-chan! I am currently STARISH's composer, and I would like to challenge STARISH to a friendly singing battle! The crowd can vote online after we are finished! Just search up 'STARISH song battle voting' and it should be the first one! We can sing any song, old or new releases, as long as they're our own. There will be no penalty or anything for the looser, although the Shiner might fire me from both jobs after this."

"What do you mean by that?" Syo-kun asked me.

"Nanami Haruka will not be singing tonight," I said, switching from my Haruka voice to my normal, boy voice.

Everyone was somewhat confused by this, but I continued, "Who remembers, a few months before STARISH debuted, the most popular solo idol, Nagamine Hisamitsu suddenly disappeared?" I asked. Everyone was thoroughly confused by now, including STARISH up on stage.

"What are you getting at, Nanami?" Ittoki-kun asked me.

"Some people are so dense," I said in a completely over dramatic voice, "I guess it's time."

I reached and pulled off my plain pink dress and wig in a matter of a second, revealing my clothes, eyes and hair. I wore a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans, a black tank top that read 'Burn In Hell' in bold red lettering. My wig pulled away to reveal my raven black hair, styled much like Ichinose-san's, just a bit longer. My eyes, which when hidden by the contacts, were quite strange. They were the same color, but they were a deep purple and blood red(Basically on one side it was purple and faded to red on the other side of the same eye). I reached out and grabbed the mic that was tossed to me from off stage and asked, "Did ya miss me, my dolls?" With that simple question, the crowd exploded in screams, yelling my real name.

"And just to make this a bit more interesting, I want to call QUARTET NIGHT down from the crowd to compete with us, how about it?" The girls erupted into another round of screams and chanting QUARTET NIGHT. They just looked at each other and shrugged, proceeding to make their way down to the stage, grabbing mics as they came on stage.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, Nice to have you back, Mitsu-chan" Reiji said, using his nickname for me.

"Oi, Reiji! I thought I told you not to call me that, especially in public and more importantly, on stage!" I growled, bonking Reiji on the back of the head.

"Hey, What was that for?" he pouted.

"Ya know, you can be a pain in the arse."

"Ran-Ran! Mitsu-chan is being mean again, and we only just saw him again!" he cried.

"Yeah, I'm standing right here, and he's right. You are a pain in the arse."

"Myu-chan! They're being mean and teaming up on me again!" he tried to get Camus to side with him, but he just replied, "I agree with them. You are annoying and a complete and total pain in the arse, though I would've chosen a much less, um, _crude_ , of a word."

"Hey, be happy I didn't cuss on stage." I countered.

"And it wouldn't be the first time you have, nor would it be the worst." Ranmaru stated.

"So what! You cuss on stage as well!"

"Not as much as you did."

"F off."

"See, you almost did it again."

"Quit fighting on stage and let's get back to the matter at hand. This was your idea Hisamitsu. Although, I have to ask. Did you tell anyone you were doing this?" Ai asked.

"Nope. Only the sound people while STARISH were singing their last song, which is why I said earlier that I hope the Shiner doesn't fire me from both jobs when this is over."

"Ai, you should know he does what he wants, when he wants. Worst thing that could happen is, like he said, Shining fires him from being both a composer and an idol."

"Getting back on topic, let's hear. My dolls, who do you want to go first?" I was answered by a large stream of screams of mixed STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT and NAGAMINE-sama.

"Okay then. I guess the first to go will be-"

 **Oooo, cliffhanger. Deal with it.**


	2. The Sing Off

**Finished chapter 1 five minutes ago and started writing this right away, cuz why the fuck not? Only reason this is so long is because of the three song lyric segments. You can skip them if you want, or bother finding the songs. Good luck finding Quartet Night. I'd say, if you do bother finding it, listen to the female version.**

"I guess the first to go will be QUARTET NIGHT! Let's give them a couple of minutes to decide on a song!" I called.

"That won't be necessary," Camus answered.

"We already know what song we want to sing," Ai continued.

"We kinda guessed you would call us down," Ranmaru kept going.

"So we already picked a song!" Reiji finished.

"Kinda creepy how you said that like that, but, aw screw it. Now, what song did you fools decide on?"

"We decided to go with our first, QUARTET NIGHT!" Reiji said excitedly, purposefully ignoring the playful insults I threw in, getting Camus and Ranmaru to do the same.

"Okay then, STARISH, let's clear the stage and let QUARTET NIGHT do their thing!" I said before walking back to where I was off stage, STARISH following me. I turned off my mic and turned to them, saying "I'll tell you about this later, so don't ask me now. Just listen."

They didn't say a thing, just nodded their heads and watched as the music started and QUARTET NIGHT began singing.

 _I hope they aren't too mad at me,_ I thought to myself.

(Re) I love you tsuite oide

(Ra) Legend days

(Ai) Kanaete ageru

(Ca) Dear my precious

(All) Eien no yume oshieyou

(Re) DENJARASU de

Achichi na jikan sugosou ka

(Ra) Rock na FIIRINGU

Kanjirou yo? Zenbu

(Ca) Kuchibiru ni

Seisai shite sashiagemashou

(Ai) Koi no rakuin

Waruku wa nai desho

(All) No, No, missing

(Re, Ai) Furueru kurai kimi wo motometeru

(Ra, Ca) Ima sugu ni ubaitai

tomaranai

(Re, Ai) Tomerarenai

(All) HAATO ga sakebu yo

(All) I love you mita koto nai sekai e to

Tsurete yuku kara Dear my precious

(Re) Kiken na hodo

(Ra) Moete

(Ai) Iru yo

(Ca) Ai no ka

(Re) Ru

(Ra) Te

(Ai) To

(All) Night!

(All) Kimi wa tabun KISU wo suru

Subete wo makasete

Torokeru you na mada shiranai

BITAA na toki wo oshieyou

(Re) TENDANESU na

Sono kokoro wa ah sharara Angel

(Ra) Toiki no live

Amai IMEEJI de

(Ca) Giri giri ni

Jirashita hou ga hot ni naru

(Ai) Shitemo ii yo

Kirai janai shi ne

(All) No, No, praying

(Ra, Ai) Kimi ga omou hodo sonna yasashikunai

(Re, Ca) Ijiwaru na my lesson time

Uketai nara

(Ra, Ai) Uketai nara

(All) HAATO wo misete yo

(All) I love you dakishimetai sonna koto mo

Kimi kara aa iwasetai

(Ca) Sunao janai

(Ai) Setsunai

(Ra) Kurai

(Re) Ai no ka

(Ra) Ru

(Ai) Te

(Ca) To

(All) Night!

(All) Sanbyou dake matte ageru

Me wo tojiteru kara

Daijoubu sa katagaki nara

Kimi no kotae de suteru yo

(Re, Ra) Mirai no kanata kono kaze no you ni

(Ai, Ca) Yuukyuu ni kogaretai

Gohoubi wo

(Re, Ra) Nedaru nara

(All) Senobi shite mina yo

(All) I love you tsuite oide legend days

Kanaete ageru dear my precious

(Re) Kiken na hodo

(Ra) Moete

(Ai) Iru yo

(Ca) Ai no ka

(Re) Ru

(Ra) Te

(Ai) To

(All) Night!

(All) Kimi wa tabun KISU wo suru

Subete wo makasete

Torokeru you na mada shiranai

Eien no yume oshieyou

The crowd broke into a large round of applause accompanied by screaming girls. I walked back on stage with STARISH following me.

"Nicely done boys. But I think I can do better." I said teasingly.

"Who are you calling 'boys'? You're younger than us," Ranmaru replied.

"You really think I care?"

"Ran-Ran, you of all people should know he doesn't really care." Reiji said.

"Let's just get back on task. We don't want to take up too much of the dolls' time, right? Now, Who should go next, me or STARISH?"

"Oh, oh, can we go?" Shinomiya-san asked excitedly.

"How about it, dolls?" I asked the crowd, who responded with loud shrieks and screams for them to go.

"Then it's settled. STARISH is going next. Now, what song are you going to sing?"

"Were going back," Jinguji-san started.

"To where this all started," Shinomiya-san continued.

"With our first song," Tokiya went on.

"Composed by him," Masato this time.

"When he was still disguised as Nanami Haruka," Syo continued.

"Maji Love 1000%!" Ittoki-kun finished.

"Okay then, yet again creepy with the finishing each other's sentences, but yet again, screw it! QUARTET NIGHT, let us clear the stage," I said and walked off stage, resisting the strong urge to grab their collars and drag them off stage. Just like with STARISH, I told them not to ask, and that I would explain it later. This time, the smile and replied with their own versions of an enthusiastic 'okay'. The music started and STARISH started singing.

All: DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!

10

Otoya: Are you ready?

All: 9

Masato: Are you ready?

All: 8

Natsuki: Are you ready?

All: 7, 6, 5

Tokiya: Are you ready?

All: 4

Ren: Are you ready?

All: 3

Syo: Are you ready?

All: 2, 1

All: saa Let's song!

yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's go!)

hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou

kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)

ikimashou (ST RISH)

ai wo Change the star

Check it out!

Otoya: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou

Tokiya: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou

Tokiya x Otoya: docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU

All: KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE

Ren: naze ka?

Masato: kimi de

Ren: afureteru

Masato: kokoro

Ren: sawagu

Masato x Ren: fushigi na RAVE

Natsuki: mada minu seiza wo

Syo: futari de tsumuide

Natsuki: KISU yori

Syo: sugoi

Natsuki x Shou: uta de sekai wo tsukurou

All: saa Let's dance!

yume wo odorou (Let's shout!)

sora ni odorou (Let's go!)

yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK?

ikkai kiri no (Yes x2)

SUPESHARU jinsei

kyoukasho ni wa (We are)

nottenai (ST RISH)

ai wo Change the star

Check it out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

Tokiya: nana-iro no KONPASU ni

Otoya: Uh honey jibun dake no

Brand new melody

Tokiya x Otoya: mitsuketa yo "Rashisa" tte YATSU

All: dakara tsutaetainda 1000% LOVE

Masato: tsuyoku

Ren: hibiku

Masato: Knocking on the mind

Ren: Believe heart

Masato: soshite

Masato x Ren: tokihanatsu SING

Syo: otokogi zenkai

Natsuki: ORION koete

Syo: niji yori

Natsuki: kagayaku

Natsuki x Shou: hana wo sakasemashou

All: saa Let's PIISU!

yume wo tobou yo (Let's shout!)

sora wo tobou yo (Let's go!)

nee saikou na jikan wo tabishimasenka?

hyakumankai no (Yes x2) shippai datte

kono RABU PASSHON (We are)

kujikenai (ST RISH)

ai de Change the star

All: imasugu ni kimi wo dakishimetai yo

datte kimi wo MAJI de mamoritai kara

All: saa Let's song!

yume wo utaou (Let's shout!)

sora ni utaou (Let's go!)

hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou

mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou

kono REBORYUUSHON (We are)

ikimashou (ST RISH)

ai wo Change the star

Check it out!

koyoi wa hora futari de 1000% LOVE

The song ended and QUARTET NIGHT and I filed back on stage as another round of clapping hands and screaming girls rang throughout the concert venue.

"Another song well sung. So, dolls, who is your favorite so far?" I asked and was accompanied by a mixed chorus of screaming STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves and vote right now dolls, I still need to sing my song. It seems we have a theme of singing our debut songs, so I"ll sing my debut song, Strike Back! Now, STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, shoo! It's my turn!" Both groups grinned at me, Reiji stifling a laugh as I flapped my hand at them in an impatient gesture, and filed off stage. The music started and I began my song.

(STRIKE BACK)

kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo

ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho?

shosen, "unmei" to nagetsukerareta tte, No I Won't!

hikkuri kaeshi, Because datte kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?

Bring it on! cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!

buchinuku donten!

Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei

I gotta kakikesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!

kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima,

I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu

Screaming out for my pride!

namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! zutto...

(I've never falling down! oikaze wo se ni fuki tobasu Destiny!)

kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! zutto...

(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! kanashimi nante Rest in peace!)

nando demo...

Kiokunai no hashikko no kata de "mou tsurai" to kabe o tataite mo

Nanpaasento demo, boku wa mou furi kaeranai darou

Risei no RAIN furidashitatte all I know!

Mayowanai sa because datte kimi to kanaetai yume ga asu ni arukara!

Akatsuki matotte hangekida soldiers follow me now

Don't you ever stop! We pay it back in spades right!

Amanojakuna kankaku o play back! Ureinaku ikiru no sa kono setsuna

Struggle, sorrow, they'll disappear like bubbles but

Dare mo kesenai mune no naka no candle!

Screaming out for your pride!

Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsuzukeru yo zutto

(Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!)

Mayowanai youni, mi ushinawanai youni zutto

(Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!

Kamawanai I'm gonna be your light!)

So take my hands!

(Hey, whatever we're living for?

I live for this shit)

We gotta stand up and go with the pride

It's like the sun rising way over the clouds

We gotta stand up and go with the pride

It's like the sun rising way over the clouds

namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! zutto...

(I've never falling down! oikaze wo se ni fuki tobasu Destiny!)

kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! zutto...

(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! kanashimi nante Rest in peace!)

Kokoro o moyashite, terashi tsuzukeru yo zutto

(Nobody can blow out my fire kesenai! Koeru haiiro no sekai!)

Mayowanai youni, mi ushinawanai youni zutto

(Don't blind your eyes, if you're lost on the way!

Kamawanai I'm gonna be your light!)

So take my hands!

I finished my song and was surrounded by the normal shrieking and clapping as the other guys filed back on stage. We stood in our respective groups(or for me, on my own) on stage while the lights dimmed and three spotlights were put onto our groups.

"Okay! Now that you've all heard our songs, grab your phones, computers, tablets, anything that can get to the internet and find the online voting system and vote for your favorite! The counters will be displayed on the screens behind us. Only one vote per device, so choose wisely! You have 10 minutes before the winner announced. Remember, worst thing that could happen is Shining getting angry at me for disappearing and coming back in a disguise without telling him and firing me on the spot."

The building was almost silent as everyone was pulling out every electronic device they had that could connect to the internet so they could vote. The entire auditorium was surprisingly quiet for the next few minutes, only being broken by the occasional asking who picked who.

When the ten minutes were up, the polls were closed and the last few votes were tallied up on the screens. After a few, tense, seconds, the numbers stopped moving. The screen changed showing the winner and who came in second and last place. My face broke into a big grin as everyone looked at the results. QUARTET NIGHT came in third, STARISH in second and I came in first, though not by much. We were all within 20 votes of each other.

"Minna-san, arigatou! I'm glad you liked my song the best! And thank you for letting me take up some of your precious time tonight. Bye for now and see you next time!" I said to the crowd.

We all left the stage and returned to STARISH's dressing room. I told them I would talk about this in the morning, as it was almost 1 in the morning and I barely slept the night before. The return to the dorms was silent and extremely uncomfortable, but I didn't really notice, as I fell asleep the minute we got into the limo.

 **And he is tired. Hope you can sleep in a limo full of these guys, though probably not. Just don't beat the shit out of anybody, alright?(Sneaky foreshadowing since I already wrote chapter 3)**


	3. Car Ride

**Still writing at 12:35 at night. I've written all chapters until this one in one go, I just didn't feel like putting them all up at once. Let's see how this goes.**

 _ **-Ranmaru's POV-**_

"Ne, Ran-Ran, it's going to be fun having Mitsu-chan around again." Reiji whispered, looking over at Mitsu-chan, who was currently leaning against Ran-Ran, fast asleep.

"Yeah, but jesus friggin' christ, he could've at least told us something before now. We had been looking for him since he disappeared, yet here he was, dressed as a girl, parading around in front of us as we started to fall in love with his fake identity." I thought aloud.

"I wonder how STARISH will take it, as he formed STARISH as a girl, and they all fell in love with her."

"Umm, we're right-" Otoyan started to say, before being cut off by me.

"Just suck it up and realize they had fallen in love with a total trap."

"You know, that-" Ren started to say, before Reiji cut him off

"Easy for you to say, you had a crush on him even before he disappeared!"

"Shut up, Reiji!"

"Don't wake him up, Ran-Ran. He did say he hadn't slept in two nights. Anyways, you probably like having him leaning against you like that" Reiji teased, earning him a hard bonk on the head.

"I'm only surprised he was able to keep it for this long, especially with us around," Ai whispered.

"Yeah. He used to be like an angry, sarcastic Kotobuki, and here he was, acting like a girl, a clueless one at that." Camus thought aloud.

"He probably chose that personality because he knew we wouldn't even so much as think of that as a possibility. He hated clueless girls like that who couldn't take a hint." I said.

"And he probably hated every minute of it!" Reiji laughed.

"Now it's your turn to shut up before he wakes up." Myu-chan said.

"Too late. I'm already awake. Thanks for waking me up from the only decent sleep I've had in almost a year," Hisamitsu grumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes sleepily. I had to admit, it was pretty cute, seeing him like this.

"Sorry Mitsu-chan," Reiji said.

"Think before being loud at 1 in the morning in a car. And don't call me Mitsu-chan!"

Why not, Mitsu-chan?"

"Ranmaru, can you hit him in the head for me?"

"Why me?"

"You're the closest one to him and the only one other than me who would give him a good punch, although Camus hitting him with his scepter thingie would be close enough. And he woke me up and proceeded to piss me off. I would punch him, but you're in between us, so you need to punch him."

"Fine," I said before giving me a good punch to the back of the head.

"Ow, that hurt Ran-Ran!"

"Good. That's the point. Now I'm going back to sleep and don't wake me up unless if I'm about to die. Ya know what, even if I'm about to die don't bother waking me up. I'd rather die sleeping peacefully then being annoyed by Reiji."

"You know, I feel like you all forgot we were sitting right here as well." Otoya said, gesturing to the members STARISH.

"I did. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Haru-chan, that isn't nice," Natsuki pouted. Hisamitsu's eyes flew open, his face contorting from a cute, sleepy face to one of pure rage.

"Never, EVER, call me 'Nanami' or 'Haruka' or anything like that AGAIN! If you need to call me something, call me Hisamitsu, just never that horrid name or 'Mitsu-chan' or equally horrid nickname like that," He said before going back to his half asleep state again. He leaned back into his seat and passed out again, almost immediately, his head lolling to the side and back onto my shoulder, causing me to blush slightly.

"Oo, Ran-Ran's blushing!" Reiji whispered.

"Shut up!" I whisper yelled at him, giving him another punch to the back of the head.

"Owie!"

"Shut up, Reiji," Hisamitsu said in his sleep, making us think we woke him up again, only for him to squirm in his seat again and falling over more, his head ending up in my lap, still fast asleep.

"O-oi Hisamitsu," I said, now fully blushing, trying to get his face away from the growing bulge in my pants without waking him up. Reiji, Otoya, Syo and Ren were stifling their quiet laughter while Natsuki and Ren were taking out their phoned to take a picture.

"Take a picture of this, and I will make sure you get doubled schedules, got it?" I growled. The threat was enough to stop Natsuki, but Ren still took the picture.

"Fine then Ren, you get a tripled schedule for the next week."

"I thought you said a doubled schedule," Ren complained.

"I was already doubling your schedule for laughing."

"Oh well, it was worth it," He said, typing away on his phone before putting it away.

"The hell did you do ya bastard!"

"Give it a second," He said before, almost on cue, everyone's phones dinged.

"You did not just do that," I said before pulling out my phone and looking at the new group message with everyone it it, including Hisamitsu.

"You damned bastard!" I yelled when I saw it.

By now, everyone had looked at their phones and was in some level of laughter, and Hisamitsu had been woken up again. He sat up again before asking, "So, what's the fucking retarded reason for waking me up this time, jackasses?"

"Look at your phone. Ren sent it." I told him.

"Aw, come on Kurosaki-senpai. Ya could've let him figure it out on his own," Ren said as Hisamitsu pulled out his phone and looked at the picture of me and him Ren sent to everyone.

"If he found it out himself, you would be dead before you could laugh," I said, my tone completely serious.

"Ren you're dead fucking meat." He said, looking up at Ren, who was sitting across from us.

"Oh, how scary," Ren said sarcasm almost dripping from his voice.

"Your funeral dude," I said.

"Nice knowing you," Reiji said.

"Is he really that strong? Just a couple days ago, even if he was faking being a girl, he couldn't even-" He was cut off from a sudden lack of air in his lungs and strong pain in his stomach.

While we were talking, Hisamitsu unbuckled himself and launched himself at Ren, giving him a good upper-cut right in the gut. He continued to repeatedly punch him, one getting him in the royal jewels, refusing to let him take more than half a breath before I finally pulled him off the poor guy and buckled him back into his seat, holding down the struggling boy.

"Don't go killing the guy. He still has a good career and a somewhat bright future ahead of him," I warned him.

"You think I give a flying fuck? No! Now let me beat the shit out of him!"

"No. Now watch your language, sit down and go back to sleep," I said.

"Tsk. Fine," he grumbled, sitting back down and seeming to go back to sleep as if nothing had happened, leaning on my shoulder again.

"Is Ren even still alive?" Syo asked, looking at the poor man who sat hunched over in his seat, groaning.

"I think so," I said.

"He's groaning, so he's alive," Ai said.

"Hey, why did he listen to you, Kurosaki-senpai?" Masato asked.

"Yeah, he was raging pretty hard, but he calmed right down when you told him to," Syo added on.

"Are you two dating?" Natsuki asked.

"Like hell we are Natsuki! He ain't gay and I haven't seen him as a boy since he disappeared! We were best friends when we were going to the academy. I basically kept him from being expelled from beating up everything that pissed him off. He only listens to me like that if it's about fighting. Any other time and he'll be an ass about it."

"If you were best friends, why were you put in QUARTET NIGHT, or him not put in with you?" Otoya asked.

"Because. I wanted to sing solo. Now shut up and let me sleep," Hisamitsu said, sounding annoyed.

"Ya know, it's almost impossible to sleep with all of us in a car. Also, if you're awake, quit leaning on me!" I said.

"Fine. That was getting uncomfortable anyways," he said before sitting up.

I thought he was just gonna sit up and fall asleep again, but instead, he proceeded to unbuckle himself and flopped down, his hands cradling his head in my lap and the rest of his body spanning his seat and Masato and Camus's laps.

"That's not what I meant," I said, flicking him in the forehead.

"Shut up," he said, punching me in the gut, before falling asleep.

"Now, I'd advise you all to not wake him up a third time. If you do, he's doing to all of us what he did to Ren," Reiji said, pointing to the just recovering Ren who was starting to sit up in his seat.

"Ugg. That. Hurt." Ren managed to wheeze out.

"Don't imply or straight up say that he's weak. He has done that before and will not hesitate to do it again," Camus said.

"Oh, we're here," Reiji said quietly.

"Masato, help Ren. Camus, take Hisamitsu back to his old room," Ai said.

"Why do I have to do it? Get one of the other pheasants to do it or do it yourself," Camus complained.

"You have his spare key, Myu-chan, though I don't know why."

"He said he trusted me to not go looking through his things. He guessed Kotobuki would get bored and mess up his room and Kurosaki would steal his things for unknown and not-wanted-to-be-thought-about-too-long reasons."

"What about me?' Ai asked.

"He said he trusted me more."

"Let's just shut up and get out of here. Make sure you don't wake him up, cuz I'm not stopping him a second time," I said, kinda irritated.

"Fine, someone lift his legs so I can get out."

Masato lifted up Hisamitsu's legs for Camus to get out. Once he was out, he lifted the sleeping boy, who still had his head in my lap, and passed him over to Camus before proceeding to climb out.

"So, clear all schedules for after 1 pm tomorrow?" Ai asked.

"Sounds about right. Meet in his room?" Reiji asked.

"I guess. He's probably still going to be asleep," Camus responded.

"Um, where is Nana- sorry, where is Nagamine's room?"

"Meet the kouhais in our rooms and lead them to his room and meet outside?" I asked.

"Okay," Camus said.

"Okay. Otoyan, Tokki, It's late. Time to go to bed," Reiji said, slightly dragging his kouhais to their room.

"Aijima, I'll meet you in our room after I get this idiot into his bed," Camus said to Cecil.

"Syo, Natsuki, it's long past your bedtime. Let's go," Ai said, motioning for his kouhais to follow him.

"Masato, I'll help you with this idiot. I just want to get to bed as quickly as possible and not deal with people coming in after me," I said, lifting one of Ren's arms over my shoulder and shuffling to our room.

 _ **-General POV-**_

Within half an hour everyone was in bed, fully dressed and fast asleep, most not even bothering to get under the covers.

 **Huh, so this is what happens when you wake Hisamitsu up. Also, nice. You beat up a playboy because he took a picture of you sleeping *slowly clapping* good job. You are an ass. Also, sorry if this ending seems kinda rushed and weird. I didn't really know how to end it. (If you hadn't guessed by now, these little notes will mainly consist of little snide and sarcastic remarks, not normal author's notes cuz, I'm shit at that type of thing and feel awkward like I do now and would rather put in rude and slightly foreshadowing comments.)**


	4. A Rude Awakening

**Fuck. Wrote all the way to chapter five, then decided I wanted to change it. Great. I won't be changing much, I originally wanted to have STARISH in the room while Hisamitsu explained, but then thought of a better idea. Now, let's get started!**

 _ **-General POV-**_

Hisamitsu flipped over in bed, covering his head with his pillow to defend against yet another bonk on the head from what he guessed was Camus's scepter. Unfortunately, his relief only lasted a few seconds, as someone, he guessed was Reiji, started shaking him like there was no tomorrow, yelling, "Wake up Mitsu-chan!"

"Fuck off. It's too early in the morning for me to deal with you dumbasses."

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon," someone, he guessed from the apparent lack of emotion Ai, said.

"I don't care. It's still too early."

"You can't get angry at me for this cuz you said to do this," Ranmaru said.

"Huh?" At first, he was confused, but quickly realized why he said that. Ranmaru jumped onto the bed and landed right on the half asleep boy's back.

"GET THE FUCK OFF YOU DUMBASS!" He yelled, fully awake and trying to sit up and punch Ranmaru.

"You better not go back to sleep ya lazy bum," he said, getting off him and the bed.

"Fuck, I forget why I told you to do that," He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his back where Ranmaru jumped on him, saying "Give me a second. I need to shower and change."

He walked to his old closet, pulling open the drawers and shuffling around until he finally found an outfit he was okay with. He walked to his bathroom and slammed the door open, almost ripping it from it's hinges and walked in, slamming it just as hard and locking it and proceeded to shower and such.

The room was silent for a couple minutes before Camus finally spoke up.

"Still as impossible to wake the pheasant up when he's tired," Camus complained.

"And still as violent," Reiji commented.

"I actually think he's more violent than usual," Ranmaru said.

"Probably because he's been acting like a docile female for over a year."

 _ **-Hisamitsu's POV-**_

"Oh get off my fucking case," I said, walking out of the bathroom, showered and dressed in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a charcoal grey t-shirt that read 'Fuck Me' in bold black letters, and walking over to his bedside table and opened the drawer to reveal at least ten sets of different colors of headphones and pulled out a pure black pair, putting them around his neck and plugging the cord into his mp3 player and stuffed it into his pocket.

"So why the fucking hell are you guys in my room, waking me up from much needed sleep I might add, at 1:30 in the afternoon? Don't you guys have work?" I asked as I plopped down on the edge of my bed.

"We cleared our schedules so you could explain to us why you disappeared and why you acted as a girl and a composer," Ai answered immediately.

"Yeah, Mitsu-chan! Do you have any idea how panicked we were when you disappeared!"

"Yeah, I watched it. I set up bugs and cameras in your rooms and practice room. You guys were hilarious! Though, I turned off the cams and bugs in Ranmaru's room for a while."

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO DO THAT!" Ranmaru yelled, slightly blushing.

"Remember a week before I disappeared, you all saw me coming out of your rooms at some point in time? That's when I put them in. Also, don't worry, Ranmaru. I didn't watch you br-" He was cut off by Ranmaru slapping his hand over his mouth, his face bright red.

"Say another word and you're a dead bastard."

I pulled Ranmaru's hand off my mouth, saying "Well, I didn't watch too long. But Reiji was funny. I knew he was going to run around like a maniac trying to find me, so I set one up on his head. It's still there!" I laughed.

"Wait, WHAT! When did you do that!" Reiji asked, patting his face, trying to find it.

"I did it when you were sleeping. You really need to remember to lock your door. I didn't even have to pick the lock. Here," Hisamitsu said, still laughing. He walked over to Reiji and pulled something out from right under his right earlobe. "I actually thought Ai would find it and track its signal after a few days, but it stayed there to the very end!"

"You didn't put one of those on us, did you?" Camus asked.

"Nope. You and Ranmaru would kill me and Ai would find me in five seconds. Reiji is the only one stupid and oblivious enough not to notice it or murder me over it."

"Good point."

"Hey! It's not nice to call people stupid, Mitsu-chan!" Reiji complained.

"You think I give a fuck? No! I call you stupid because you are stupid! And quit calling me Mitsu-chan! I've been telling you that since we met!"

"Dude, just get over it. He does that with anybody he knows for more than 5 seconds," Ranmaru commented.

"That doesn't keep me from punching him in the gut every time he calls me that."

"Just get to explaining why you disappeared and pretended to be the woman!" an annoyed Camus said.

"Fine. I was bored."

"So you disappeared that long because you were bored?" Camus asked.

"Why did I kinda expect something stupid like that?" Ranmaru asked nobody in particular.

"Because, from previously collected data, this isn't the first time he's done something like this, this is just the longest, as normally it only lasts a day or two. We would find him a lot quicker than he would want to be gone for," Ai said, completely unfazed.

"Yeah, I had gotten pretty predictable. That's why I changed it up!"

"Did you plan for the whole 'STARISH' thing to happen?" Reiji asked.

"Nope. That was a complete accident. You know how sometimes when I act too long, I lapse in thought and start thinking like my character would without trying? I started to become Nanami Haruka. That's one of the reasons I chose to drop the act."

"And the other reason?" Ranmaru asked.

"The other reason is because I couldn't deal with the girl clothes, horribly predictable character and 7 guys flirting with me almost nonstop, and a couple of you flirting with me on occasion, I'm looking at you, Reiji, while I had to act oblivious to it and get all embarrassed and stuff."

"I'm surprised you didn't punch any of them."

"I can hold back if I try to, although I hate it. You do not know how close I saw to beating Jinguji up on several occasions. I'm just lucky none of them noticed when I jerked my arm slightly, almost punching them. Or the slight hard I would get when one would straight up flirt with me cuz, annoying or not, those guys are pretty hot."

"You gay or something?" Ranmaru asked. I noticed the slight tone of hopefulness in his voice.

"Bi, but I play for guys more often than girls. When I do at all, that is."

"And why is this the first we've heard of this?" Reiji asked.

"You've never asked, and you guys aren't my type anyways, so it wouldn't change much." I saw Ranmaru deflate slightly as I said this.

"Then what's your type of guy?"

"You may never know, it changes, so sometimes I don't even know."

"Type of girl?"

"One who knows how to fight back. Not one of those submissive little bitches."

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yeah. So?" I challenged, "It's not as bad for me cuz I'm 17, but aren't you a virgin, Reiji? And you're 25! Actually, aren't you all virgins? Ai, I'm excluding you from this cuz you're 15."

"So what if we are?"

"You're all virgins in your twenties! Do you even know the era that you live in! Most everyone loses their virginity by the time they're 19!"

"It's kinda hard to lose our virginity with the whole 'no love' rule."

"Ever heard of a one night stand? Or even easier, prostitution!"

"Let's get off this topic and onto a cleaner one, shall we? This has taken a very nasty turn." Reiji suggested.

"You're too pure for your own good."

"Have you gone to see the president yet, Hisamitsu?"

"Nope. Most of the time since I came back I've been spending with you guys and STARISH."

"And the rest of the time?"

"Asleep."

"Figures," Ranmaru said, slightly annoyed, "Come on, you need to talk to the prez." He grabbed my arm and pulled me from my seat to the door.

"Nope." I said, sitting down right on the floor, "If you're gonna try to make me talk to the prez, you're either carrying me or dragging me."

"Not too hard. You only weigh, what? 49 kilograms? 50?"

"Fuck off."

"Come on," he said, releasing my arm, only to grab the back of my shirt and dragging me by it.

"Oi, Oi! Don't stretch the tank," I said, reaching around and gripping his wrist. Hard.

"Ow! Don't break my wrist ya bastard!"

"Then don't drag me by my tank top, dumbass."

"Fine," he said, releasing my tank top, and I released his arm. I moved to stand up, but he grabbed my ankle, making me fall down, and proceeded to drag me by my ankle.

"Fuck! That hurt asshat!" I said when my head hit the ground.

"I wouldn't be dragging you if you would just stand up and walk like a normal human being."

"Fuck off. I'll go see the prez when I feel like it. Now let me go!" I yelled, trying to kick Ranmaru with my free leg.

"No. Knowing you, that's next year. Now quit squirming."

"LET GO OF ME YA JACKASS!"

"NO NOW SHUT UP YOU ASS! I'M TRYING TO HELP YA HERE!

"YOU THINK I GIVE A FLYING FUCK! LET GO OF MY LEG I WILL GO WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"THEN LET GO OF MY FUCKING LEG!"

"NO NOW SHUT UP AND QUIT BEING STUBBORN FOR ONCE IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE!"

"YOU AREN'T MY MOM! NOW SHUT UP, FUCK OFF AND LET GO OF MY LEG!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOM YA LITTLE BASTARD!"

"YOU YA FAT ASSED BITCH! NOW LET ME GO!"

"SHUT UP!" Ranmaru bellowed, getting really annoyed, stomping on my nuts.

"Fuck! You... Are…So…Dead…Kuro…saki," I managed to pant out through the pain as I curled into a light fetus position, grabbing my balls.

 **Aaaannnd... Cut! This was getting too long, so I needed to cut it off, and this was the easiest place to do it. Ranmaru better hope Hisamitsu doesn't kill him, but he had it coming to him! Now, onto the next chapter!**


	5. The Office

**Wow, I didn't think I would get this far this fast. I kinda expected myself to write the first chapter or two on one go, and then forget about this for a month or two or get writer's block. Now, onwards to the story!(Trying my best on how Shining speaks, so don't kill me!)**

 _ **-Ranmaru's POV-**_

"He's going to kill you when he can move again. You know that, right Ran-Ran?" Reiji said to me when he and the rest of my bandmates caught up to us, slightly worried.

"Yeah, but I wasn't going to yell at him the entire time I dragged him to Shining's office."

"Should we, like, tie him up so he doesn't kill you when he can move again?"

"You should know how much of a bad idea that is. If we try to tie him up, kicked in the balls or not, he will beat the shiz outta you."

"No matter what, he's gonna be angry with you, Ran-Ran."

"Would you rather I kick him in the balls, or us be yelling the entire way there?"

"Both are really bad, but the yelling would just be loud. This might end in a funeral."

"He may threaten it, but he would never kill anyone on purpose. Unless he hated the poor soul for one reason or another, then they would at least be in the hospital with a chance of being on life support depending on how much he hated them, but never intentionally kill."

"You sure about that? From what I hear, you've stopped him from killing many times."

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I AM NOT RIGHT FUCKING HERE!" Hisamitsu yelled, finally able to move and speak, as he tried to kick me, Reiji, Ai and Camus taking a step back.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING LEG YOU JACKASS!"

"NO, NOW GO BACK TO BEING QUIET!"

"FUCK NO YA LITTLE SHIT! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KICKING MY BALLS!"

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN?"

"NO! WHAT RETARD WOULD WANT TO BE KICKED IN THE BALLS!"

"WELL IT SURE SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO!"

"FUCK NO! NOW LET GO OF MY FUCKING LEG AND QUIT DRAGGING ME YOU DUMBASS!" Hisamitsu yelled, kicking my arm that was holding his leg, almost making me let go of his leg. Almost.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND QUIT KICKING!" I yelled before kicking him in the balls again. This time, he only groaned loudly and curled back up.

"You know, That was completely unnecessary. We're like three feet from Shining's office," Reiji said, nervously.

"Oh, fuck it," I said, picking Hisamitsu up and slinging him over my shoulder like a potato sack, "He was pissing me off again."

 _ **-Inside Shining's Office-**_

"Thhhhhaaaannnkkk yoooouu for commingah, STARISH! I'm sorry to call on such short notice!" Shining started, in his usual flamboyant manner.

"It's alright. So, what's this urgent topic we need to talk-" Ittoki started to say, but was cut off from a sudden loud shouting from outside the office.

"WILL YOU STOP FUCKING TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I AM NOT RIGHT FUCKING HERE! LET GO OF MY FUCKING LEG YOU JACKASS!" A voice that sounded like Hisamitsu yelled.

"NO, NOW GO BACK TO BEING QUIET!" It sounded like Ranmaru yelled back.

"FUCK NO YA LITTLE SHIT! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR KICKING MY BALLS!"

"Wait, did Hisamitsu just say Ranmaru kicked him in the balls?" Syo asked.

"This is not going to go well," Tokiya said, stating the obvious.

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO DO IT AGAIN?"

"NO! WHAT RETARD WOULD WANT TO BE KICKED IN THE BALLS!"

"WELL IT SURE SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO!"

"FUCK NO! NOW LET GO OF MY FUCKING LEG AND QUIT DRAGGING ME YOU DUMBASS!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND QUIT KICKING!" Ranmaru yelled, sounding really close, before a dull thud and a loud groan could be heard.

"Did he just?" Ren asked nobody in particular.

"I think he did," Masato answered.

"Is he insane?! Hisamitsu is going to kill him!" Syo exclaimed, right before someone knocked on the door.

"Yyyeeeesssss?" Shining said. The door opened slightly and Reiji poked his head in.

"Hello! Oh, good, STARISH is here. We brought Hisamitsu!" He said in his usual overly joyful manner.

"You may come in."

Reiji opened the door and walked in, followed by Ai and Camus and finally Ranmaru, who had Hisamitsu slung over his shoulder, groaning in pain.

"I need somewhere to put this idiot and some people to pin him down for me."

"What did you do to him?" Syo asked warily.

"Kicked him on the balls twice."

"How can you say that so calmly! He's gonna kill you ya know!"

"Which is why I need to put him down and have him pinned down. He's gonna start moving soon," Ranmaru said, noticing that the boy he had slung over his shoulder had stopped groaning in pain.

The others noticed this as well and quickly vacated one of the couches in the room, unfortunately, not fast enough. Hisamitsu was able to move again and, before anybody could do anything, he kneed Ranmaru in the stomach, making him drop the smaller boy and hunch over grabbing his stomach, and backed a step away, yelling, "YOU'RE DEAD KUROSAKI!"

He then lunged forwards and tackled the still-hunched-over-in-pain Ranmaru, knocking him to the ground and proceeded to punch him and yelled about him kicking him in the nuts. Before he could do too much damage, Tokiya and Ren ran over and grabbed his arms and pulled him off Ranmaru and dragged him over to the couch and pinned him by his arms to the couch and Reiji hepled Ranmaru up and led him to the other couch and sat him down.

"OI! Let go of me you idiots!" He yelled, trying to flip over and kick them, as they were standing behind the couch and he was seated on it. This time Syo and Ittoki came forward and grabbed his legs, pinning them to the floor.

"Come on, calm down, Hisamitsu-kun, calm down," Syo tried to calm the raging boy down, only to backfire and get him even angrier, if that was even possible.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN JACKASS!" He yelled, and tried to attack Syo. He managed to get one of his arms free when he suddenly jerked his arm out of Ren's grasp and moved to punch the blond, but his arm was caught by Ren and pinned back to the couch.

"LET FUCKING GO OF ME GODDAMN IT!" He yelled, while continuing to struggle.

"I seriously wonder how he was able to pull off being such a sweet girl for so long," Ittoki-kun thought aloud, then realizing he said that aloud, took a step away.

"GET OFF MY FUCKING CASE!"

"He did that because he was bored," Ai said in a monotone, obviously not caring what STARISH would think.

"Wait, so it wasn't some sort of plan?" A slightly confused Natsuki asked.

"Nope. I got bored, changed my appearance and acted as another person, somehow got 6-and later 7- hot guys to fall in love with me and ended up unintentionally creating Japan's currently most popular boy Idol group in a lapse of concentration."

"What do you mean a lapse in concentration?" Masato asked the teen, who was still pinned to the couch.

"It's a strange thing I have. If I act like a certain personality too long, in this case almost a year non-stop, I start becoming that personality and thinking naturally like that personality would. I can normally stop those thoughts and impulses, but I lost concentration for a while and lead to the creation of STARISH," Hisamitsu explained in a nonchalant voice.

"So, the entire creation of STARISH was an accident?!" Tokiya asked.

"I guess you could say that, as that personality wanted it to happen and I let that happen. I actually realized what was going on when she was writing the invitations for you guys to meet her, but just went with the flow. It was surprisingly fun," He said.

By now, the others were sure he had calmed down and released his limbs. He lifted his arms and cracked his knuckles and neck, making the boys worry he was going to attack again, but he sat back again and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I have to ask. Remember at the beginning of the year at the academy, you couldn't read music. Were you pretending to not be able to read music, or could you really not read music?" Masato asked.

"Nope. Before that, I couldn't read music."

"How did you graduate and debut, let alone become such a successful idol, if you couldn't read music?!" Syo half asked and half yelled.

"Ranmaru helped me. He would hum or sing it, I would memorize it and write lyrics for it and sing it. It never took more than two goes for me to memorize a song," I explained, "Anyways, I didn't do too much song work. Only the occasional album and concert and one national tour."

"More like twelve albums, ten concerts around Japan, two national tours and declining a world tour," Ranmaru said, "And I helped you with all of them."

"Ya know, you could've just let me fail, or at least force me to learn how to read music."

"You would've been a bitch about it, and I didn't want to bother with that. It ain't like it took you hours to memorize a tune."

"Huh, I just realized we're sitting in Shining's office and talking and Shining hasn't said a word. Very out of character for you, Shining."

"I have decided," He said.

"Decided what, exactly?" Hisamitsu asked.

"You can stay in my company," He said.

"But?" Hisamitsu asked, "What? With him, and many others, there's always a but!"

"But! You must sell at least 3000 units of your next album by the end of May!" he said.

"End of May, huh? 3000, so I want to give it at least a month I'll compose it, so that will take at least two weeks for a 10 song album, that gives me 6 weeks for rehearsing and recording, if I'm going to be advertising it at the same time through all of this, set three hours a week aside for interviews, I can go an hour or two extra for composing, since I can do that while going between interviews and appearances, although I may not need that much, as my sudden reappearance will help boost my popularity for my first album since I came back, so it's gotta be extra good to keep them," He kept rambling on for a few more minutes, most anybody trying to follow him were lost, and several just stopped listening before he said, "Alright! Easy peasy! I accept, now excuse me, I need to go get to work. See you guys later!" and ran out of the room, slipping his headphones over his ears and began to play music so loud, they could all hear the music without even trying.

"Is anybody else lost on what he just said?" Ittoki asked the group.

"I think the only ones who could make sense of that rambling didn't listen too much and the rest of us were lost," Syo said.

"Don't ask us, ask him when he comes out of his work flurry. Don't interrupt him unless you haven't seen him in at least three days, else he get's annoyed," Reiji instructed.

"Got it," They all said in unison.

 **Fuck that took a while. Some things I salvaged from my original idea for chapter 4, but most of this is new. Uggg, my back hurts from hunching over my computer on my bed for 3 hours finishing this. BE HAPPY READERS! I HOPE MY PAIN BRINGS YOU SOME ENJOYMENT! School is starting soon, and since I'm a *beep* at *beep* high school in *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*, my uploading will slow down, but I don't have a schedule! I just upload when I feel like it! Deal with it! Now! Time to sleep!**


	6. Is He Even Alive?

**Wow, I seriously didn't think I would get this far. Normally I write to chapter 3 and lose interest, but here I am, at chapter 6, still going strong! Also, RandomFandomsGirl, if somebody tried to give Hisamitsu a swear jar, it would be smashed on the ground and the person who gave it to him would be beaten to a pulp. Just saying! Now, onto more time tormenting my young back to type!**

 _ **-Two Weeks Later-**_

"When was the last time anyone has seen Hisamitsu?" Reiji asked, coming into the dining room.

"Let's see here," Tokiya started, "Ittoki-kun, last time you saw him was last Tuesday, right?"

"Yup."

"Syo-kun, you saw him last Friday."

"Right"

"Masato, you haven't seen him since Ranmaru dragged him into Shining's office last Monday."

"Correct."

"Shinomiya-san, you saw him this Monday."

"Yes."

"Ren, you saw him this Tuesday."

"Yeah."

"Cecil, you saw him Sunday."

"Uh-huh."

"And I was him last Saturday, you guys?"

"I think Ren was the last to see him," Camus said, "I saw him last Friday."

"I saw him Sunday!" Reiji said.

"I saw him last Tuesday," Ai said.

"I saw him this Monday, so yeah, Ren was the last to see him," Ranmaru said, "How did he look?"

"He was down here, eating a sandwich like it was the first thing he had eaten in days."

"With him, it probably was," Ranmaru muttered.

"He also looked like he hadn't slept since you guys woke him up, and he smelled like he hadn't showered since the last time he did it as Haruka. He drank almost a gallon of water as well and went back up to his room, not saying a word. I don't think he even noticed me and he looked like he was going to faint any minute."

"Today is Saturday, so that was four days ago, so I'd say he's passing out at his desk, starving himself and barely drinking. Your guys's thoughts?" Ranmaru asked his bandmates.

"I think you are correct, for once," Camus said.

"Whaddya mean 'for once'?!"

"How about let's not fight, and instead go make sure Mitsu-chan isn't working himself into an early grave," Reiji suggested, trying to stop the fight that was obviously going to happen.

"Fine," Camus sighed while Ranmaru just crossed his arms and looked away, saying, "Fine, let's go."

 _ **-Out Side Hisamitsu's Room, 3 Minutes Later-**_

"Mitsu-chan! Come on! Let's go somewhere today!" Reiji joyfully yelled as he banged on Hisamitsu's door. He got no reply, only the sound of the music pumping from the stereo inside.

"Come on, Mitsu-chan! You've been in that room for four days! You haven't even left the building since STARISH's concert, and that was two weeks ago! It's time to come out and see the world!"

"Fuck off. You're too fucking happy to be around. And quit calling me Mitsu-chan," Came the weak reply. He was obviously trying to sound fine, but it sounded like he was dying.

"Open up, Hisamitsu! Or I'll kick your door down!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Fuck off," Hisamitsu said.

They heard a chair scraping against the floor and footsteps walking towards the door. The group at the door thought he was going to open it, but instead they heard the lock slid into place.

"Wait a second, the door was unlocked?" Camus asked, sounding surprised.

"Apparently. He must really be tired. He always locks his door," Reiji replied.

A muffled yawn was heard, followed by some more footsteps and a dull thud.

"That's it! I'm kicking the door down!" Ranmaru yelled before lifting his leg and slamming his foot into the door and forcing it to open.

The door slammed open and they looked into the room. There were crumpled up papers overflowing out of the trashcan all over the floor. The bed was unmade, the sheets all over the place, yet it looked like it hadn't been slept in for at least a week. The desk was probably the only neat thing, with three stacks of staff paper, one completely blank, one his finished songs and the last one was the song he was working on.

And then there was Hisamitsu himself, sprawled out on the floor, passed out. His hair was a mess, his skin pale as paper, and he was still wearing the same clothes he wore when he saw the president. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of any sleep in the past two weeks and he looked like he hadn't eaten or drank anything for several days. If they hadn't seen the light rise and fall of his chest, they would've thought he was dead.

"Hisamitsu!" The STARISH boys yelled when they saw the boy, collapsed on the floor, rushing in and surrounding him.

"And he's done it again. Don't worry too much. This isn't the first, nor will it be the last, time he's done this. Despite how much he seems to get bored of his work, he always works himself to the bone," Ranmaru explained. He walked over and picked the boy up and slung him over his shoulder again, saying, "Come on. We just need to get him adequate food and water and some sleep and he'll be back to work in two days."

"Two days?" Masato asked.

"He'll sleep through whatever is left of today and all of tomorrow and wake up the next day perfectly fine and ready to work," Reiji said, walking over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt that said 'Damn It To The Deepest Pits Of Hell' in black letters and continued, "Just leave him here, Ran-Ran. I'll wake him up and get him showered and meet you downstairs in half an hour. You can make him a monster omelet."

 _ **-In the Hallway-**_

"Monster omelet?" Ittoki asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Basically a huge omelet. He hasn't eaten in a few days, and even when he eats normally he has a huge appetite, so after not eating for a while, he tends to eat a lot."

"Should I bother asking how big it is?" Syo asked.

"You'll see," was the reply.

 _ **-Back in Hisamitsu's room-**_

"WAKE UP MITSU-CHAN! RANMARU IS MAKING YOU A MONSTER OMELET AND YOU NEED TO SHOWER!" Reiji yelled while shaking Hisamitsu

"Don't yell so fucking loud. I feel like I have a fucking hangover damn it," Hisamitsu mumbled irritably, still half asleep.

"You need to wake up! It's not good for you to sleep on the floor! Now get up, get showered and get your butt downstairs! You have half an hour!"

"Fine. Stop shaking me."

Reiji did as he was told and moved slightly away from Hisamitsu. He stood up slowly and grabbed the bundle of clothes he was handed before staggering to the bathroom, ripping the door open and slamming it shut behind him, cutting off the sound of Reiji telling him to not fall asleep in the shower.

 _ **-30 Minutes Later In The Dining Room Because I'm Too Lazy To Write The Entire Process-**_

The door to the dining room opened with a slam and Hisamitsu trudged into the room. He sat down where he normally sat when he was Haruka and immediately put his head on the table, seeming to fall asleep, his still soaking hair dribbling on the table.

"Mitsu-chan! You need to dry off your hair! You're going to get sick!" Reiji exclaimed, running into the room, a towel in hand.

"Too tired. Do it yourself if you're so insistent," Hisamitsu mumbled into the table, not even bothering to lift his head.

Reiji just sighed as if this wasn't the first time it has happened and walked up behind Hisamitsu's chair and dropping the towel on the tired boy's head and proceeded to dry off his hair. After a few minutes, he was finally satisfied with his results and removed the towel off the sleeping boy's head right as Ranmaru opened the door holding a large plate covered by a huge omelet. The STARISH boys' eyes almost popped out of their sockets when they saw the size of the omelet.

"Wake up, Hisamitsu! I got a monster omelet and it ain't gonna eat itself!" Ranmaru yelled as he shook Hisamitsu with one hand.

The boy raised his head, still half asleep, and Ranmaru placed the plate in front of him and handed him a fork and knife. It took all of two seconds for him to start wolfing the omelet down. STARISH watched in amazement as the omelet disappeared in mere minutes, this being the first time they've watched Hisamitsu eat like this. Within ten minutes, the boy had finished the omelet and placed the fork and knife down on the plate, looking somewhat more alive.

"And now, I need to go pass out for a day and a half. I have 3 more songs to finish and I'm already behind schedule. Thanks for the food," Hisamitsu said before trudging back to his room to pass out.

 **Well! At least Hisamitsu didn't die! I really have no clue where I'm going with this, but now that I'm getting into the story proper, I wanna start adding a bit of romance into it! Don't know how it will go or who he will end up with, but it's between Ranmaru,** **Ren** **and, for no apparent reason, Reiji and Syo. Leave a review for who he should end up with.**

 **I have to ask, but who else watched the Olympics opening ceremony?** **Me and my family got to the US in the parade thing and went to sleep. How far did you guys get? Now, onto the next chapter!**

 ***Future Self Coming Back to Change a Few Miscalculations* Heh, I realized he gave himself two weeks for composing, not three, and switched Reiji to no apparent reason and Ren where Reiji was because, I just felt like putting Reiji and Syo there, the two I was really debating between were Ren and Ranmaru, so there ya go!**


	7. Ouch!

**So, as of the time I'm starting to write this, I got one vote for Ren and one for Ranmaru. Honestly, I threw Reiji and Syo in there just for shits and giggles. So, for now, I'll start them off with him and he'll go to the one who get's the most votes. Don't kill me if it's bad, the only thing close to romance I've felt would be a minor grade school crush and several romance fanfics and books(I'm not including the Twilight saga cuz, that was more obsession than love, honestly!). So, let's see how this turns out!**

 _ **-3 Weeks Later, Hisamitsu's POV-**_

 _Let's see here, I've finished all songs and got them approved a week late, I've got the lyrics for 9 out of ten songs, I've recorded 5 songs and I have 3 weeks for recording left before it's hitting the shelves. Today I have two interviews and I'll be recording my 5th song,_ My thoughts continued to ramble on as I ran down the hallway, skateboard under my arm and papers on my backpack.

For the rest of the time since they found me in my room, passed out on the floor, every other day one of them would come barging into my room and dragging me somewhere outside. If I even tried to work, even while out, whoever it was who had dragged me out, mainly Reiji and Ranmaru, would take my papers away from me and not give it back until the end of the day.

As I reached the stairs, I twisted to the side and moved to jump up onto the railing, planning to slide down, but I failed to notice Ren and Masato, Ren right where I was going to jump through. I jumped and only noticed Ren a second before collision and dropped my skateboard.

"FUCK!" **(I do not feel the need to put who yelled this)**

Due to my force and the fact that Ren had one foot lifted, when I crashed into him, it sent us both tumbling down the stairs. I cussed the whole way down as I bumped my head on who knows what, god knows how many times. When we got to the bottom, I was the first to land, hitting the back of my head really hard on the cold marble floor, Ren landing on top of me, forcing the air out of my lungs.

 _ **-Ren's POV-**_

"Jinguji! Hisamitsu!" Masato yelled from the top of the stairs, grabbing the skateboard and running down.

"Ren, get offa me," Hisamitsu said, groaning in pain.

"I would, but my head hurts."

"Do you know what position we are in?" he asked referring to the fact that I had landed right on top of him, my head on his chest and my body somehow getting in between his legs, "Also, you landed with your head on my chest, so it shouldn't hurt as bad. My head landed on the cold hard floor."

I blushed slightly, realizing my position and got off of the crushed boy. I stood up and he just curled up on his side, on the floor, groaning in pain.

 _He looks kinda cute like that, though I would get murdered if i said that aloud,_ I thought. Then I realised what I had thought. _What the hell is up with me today! First, I'm thinking about him during breakfast, and now I'm thinking he's cute?! This is the guy who beat me up over a picture, for Christ's sake!,_ Then I realized, _I haven't even deleted that photo! I just keep staring at it! What the hell is wrong with you, Ren!_

I just sighed to myself and leaned over the curled up figure and asked, "Hey, are you alright, Hisamitsu?"

"Head hurts, but I'll be fine," He replied as he sat up.

"Here, I'll help you up," I said, reaching my arm out to him. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. I guess I pulled a bit hard, because once he was up, he lost his balance and crashed right into me.

"Woah," I said, grabbing his shoulders, "You sure you're okay?"

"Balance is a bit off, but I'll be fine," he said right as Masato reached us.

"Are you two alright?!" He asked.

I looked over at him, still holding onto Hisamitsu's shoulders, and said, "Yeah, I think so."

"You can let go if my shoulders, Ren," Hisamitsu said, "I can stand now."

"You sure you aren't going to fall again?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure," he said and I released his shoulders, "Do you have my skateboard, Masato?"

"Uh, yeah, here," he said handing the boy his skateboard, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to ride?"

"Majority of what I do isn't a good idea. This isn't an exception," he said before dropping the skateboard and stepping on it, rolling over to the door and outside, pulling his headphones over his ears and starting his music again.

"Should we try to stop him?" Masato asked me.

"Knowing him, he'd probably beat us up if we tried to stop him."

 _ **-Hisamitsu's POV, 5 blocks away-**_

 _Fuck, my head still hurts,_ I thought as I rolled down the sidewalk, one hand in my pocket, the other holding the back of my head where I hit it.

I noticed a skate park next to the park I was going by. I left an hour earlier than I normally would, so I had some time to kill. _Why not?_ I thought as I rolled over to it. I stopped and grabbed my skateboard and moved to drop into the bowl.

 _I have an hour to kill,_ I thought as I dropped in.

 _ **-An Hour And a Half Later, Ranmaru's POV-**_

I was walking down the street on the route Hisamitsu took to the recording studio, looking around for him. Apparently, he was supposed to be at the recording studio fifteen minutes ago and even then he's normally an hour or so early. I heard from Ren that he hurt his head, so I was hoping he wasn't passed out on the streets somewhere.

"Let's see here, no shops that would take his interest, he doesn't look to be at the park, skatepark, didn't Ren say he rode his skateboard?" I muttered under my breath, "He didn't, did he?"

Then I noticed the group of girls with their phones out and taking pictures as well as a paparazzi van. I walked over to the skate park and sure enough, there he was, riding around the bowl on his board, a bump on the back of his head and singing the song he was supposed to be recording right now. I walked in only to be stopped by some kid, saying, "Hey, you! You aren't supposed to come past the gate without something to ride."

"I don't give a damn," I told the kid, "I'm getting somebody."

The kid cowered back from the look I was giving him, my different colored eyes glinting dangerously. I pushed past him and hopped down into the bowl. I dodged several people on different wheeled vehicles until I found the one I was looking for, who was still singing.

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby, you are all that I adore

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting til' the wars won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

"HISAMITSU!" I yelled as I walked right in front of him.

 _ **-Hisamitsu's POV-**_

I heard my name being yelled in front of me over the background music that was pumping through my headphones. About 10 feet in front of me stood Ranmar, looking pissed as all hell.

There was no way for me to stop before I hit him, I was only able to slow down a bit before crashing into him, knocking us both down, except this time he crashed to the floor and I was sprawled ungracefully on him.

"You really didn't think that though, did you, Ranmaru?"

"I just needed to stop you, mission accomplished. Now get off of me," Ranmaru said, quite annoyed. I moved over and sat on the ground next to him and he stood up and hit me on the back of the head right on the bump.

"Ow! Fuck! Anyways, what the hell are you doing here, Ranmaru?!" I asked quite annoyed, grabbing the back of my head as I sat on the floor, most of the kids stopping to watch us. The girls and paparazzi outside started taking photos like crazy.

"Didn't you say you had to be at the recording studio at noon?!"

"Yeah, I was just killing some time here! Now answer my question, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here because I got a call from the recording studio that you were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago! And here I find you at a skate park, getting you picture taking by at least 30 fangirls and a paparazzi van! You're even signing the exact song you're supposed to be recording right now! I thought you said you had 5 more songs to record for your new album and a packed schedule! You also said you would start advertising it today!"

"Wait, did you just say I'm 15 minutes late?" I asked to make sure I heard him right.

"Yes, you moron! You lost track of time again!" he yelled at me.

"I'M FUCKING LATE!"

"YES YOU ARE SO GET YOUR ASS MOVING!"

"FUCK OFF RANMARU! I GOTTA GET GOING!" I yelled, grabbing my skateboard and climbing out of the bowl, Ranmaru following not to far behind.

"I'm following you to make sure you don't get sidetracked again! Now let's get going!" He said.I dropped my skateboard and pushed off while Ranmaru ran beside me.

 _ **-A Few Blocks Later-**_

"Ya know, you don't need to go with me," I told Ranmaru who has been running nonstop for the past couple of blocks.

"Yeah, well it's good exercise. Unlike you who's just rolling along there, barely doing any work," He retorted.

"Oh? A skateboard is pretty hard to ride! I gotta swerve around all the people who don't notice me and keep my balance and-" he cut me off.

"Yeah, but I could probably still beat you in a running race."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really."

"Then let's see."

"Stopping for lights?"

"Of course not! What do you think I am, sane?"

"I really should've expected that. We have five blocks left, first person to the front doors wins, got it?"

"Got it," I said, kickflipping my board to the side and grabbing it from the air as we came up to a crosswalk, "We start when we can cross, no stopping after this."

"Okay."

 ***Witch cackling***

… **Okay, that was awkward and completely out of place(referring to witch cackling).**

 **But anyways! Why my readers! I know at least 11 of you had a chance to vote for either Ranmaru or Ren, but I still only have two votes! It takes all of five seconds! Just type the name in the box at the bottom of this page and click on the button that says Post as (Username/Guest)! That's it! Please just vote! I'm really stuck on who he should go with because I want him to go with Ren, but I have some good ideas for lemon scenes if he goes with Ranmaru! That is if they turn out okay. For now, JUST FUCKING VOTE!**


	8. Overworking Himself

**Starting this about ten minutes after I uploaded last chapter, so still at the same count for the votes! Ugggg… I really need your guys's help! I'm a very indecisive person. Well, onto the story!**

I strapped my skateboard to my bag and Ranmaru caught his breath while we waited to start. We stood there waiting, the menacing aura we gave off scaring those who stood around us waiting for the light to change. Even the fangirls were even too nervous to talk to us. Until Reiji walked up with the rest of QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH behind him.

"Hey Mitsu-chan! Ran-Ran! What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be recording, Mitsu-chan?" Reiji asked.

"Shut up Reiji," I said, sounding annoyed.

"And what are you doing here, Ran-Ran? I called you a couple times and left voice messages. I even texted you a lot, but you never answered!"

"Shut up Reiji," Ranmaru said, sounding equally annoyed.

"Why are you two being so mean to me! Wah!" Reiji fake cried.

"SHUT THE HELL UP REIJI!" Ranmaru and I yelled at the same time, sounding extremely menacing as we looked back and glared at Reiji.

I looked back to the signal while Ranmaru kept glaring at Reiji. Before he could look back, the signal switched and I took off, yelling, "See ya sucker!"

"Wait, What!" Ranmaru yelled after me, then noticed the signal and started running, yelling, "Get back here you bastard!"

Poor Reiji and the rest looked on, completely confused before chasing after us. By the time the next crosswalk was coming up, everybody had caught up. The signal was still red and traffic was running through it so most of the group came to a stop, but I kept running, yelling, "Eat my dust, bitches!"

Ranmaru stopped for a second before following me, determined not to lose.

"Are you two idiots!?" Ren yelled at us, but we ignored him as we were focusing in weaving through the traffic, trying not to get hit. Luckily it wasn't all that wide of a street and we made it to the other side unscathed and kept on running.

"Four more streets left!" I yelled to Ranmaru, who just grunted in reply.

The next one changed just as we got there, so we didn't have to run through traffic. We probably wouldn't've as it was a much wider street with more lanes. The next two were still on stop, so weaving through traffic it was, possibly causing a minor crash in the process. The last one was okay to go. We were pretty much neck and neck with each other, but I kicked it up a bit and sprinted the last few meters, gaining a head of Ranmaru, ultimately winning.

"Haha! See, I can still beat you in a race!" I said.

"You got a head start!" He complained.

"That's cuz you were looking at Reiji!"

"You ran through fucking traffic! I thought you were joking!"

"Somebody's a sore _loser!"_ I teased.

By now, the rest of the guys had caught up to us, panting for breath. The first to recover was Ren, who immediately started yelling at us.

"Are you two insane! You ran right through traffic!"

"Ranmaru's pretty sane, he just didn't want to lose our race too badly, since he already lost. Me, I'm not fully insane, yet I'm nowhere near sane."

"You got that right," Ranmaru retorted.

"So... You two... Were running… Like banshees were chasing you… In the middle of the city… And through traffic… Over a race!" Syo managed to get out between pants.

"Yup," I replied, completely calm.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly!" Masato exclaimed.

"Cuz the idiot's probably done it before."

"I need to get to the studio. I'm already 25 minutes late and I only have 35 minutes left to record 2 songs. See you guys later!" I said.

"We'll come with you! We were going to take you out to lunch, so we expected to wait a little while," Reiji said.

"Then hurry your asses up!" I called from inside.

We hurried inside and over to the elevator, which I had already called for. When it got here, we piled in and went up the the floor we needed. After what seemed like ages of going up, the door finally dinged and opened. We emptied the elevator and I went over to check in and go to my studio, when the receptionist stopped me.

"We got a call a few minutes ago, the person who had booked it after you had to cancel due to illness, so you can take their time, since you only have half a session left," The lady informed me.

"Ok, thanks."

 _ **-An Hour And A Half Later-**_

"Uggggh," I groaned as I walked out of the recording room, "Is today trying to kill me?"

"What's wrong?" Reiji asked me.

"Don't you guys have work or something?" I grumbled, my head pounding.

"Nope. The president gave us the rest of the day off. We're following you until you have some free time!" Ittoki said.

"Fine, just don't talk so loud. My head is pounding, and I need to be okay enough to record an interview and then appear on a tv show. I have an hour to get across to the station, and I can't stop for lunch," I said grabbing my skateboard and taking my hat out of my bag so I could hide the large bump on the back of my head.

"That is some bump on the back of your head. What happened?" Tokiya asked.

"Fell down the main staircase back at the dorms and then Ranmaru punched it," I said, giving them the short explanation, "Now let's get goin'."

 _ **-After the TV Appearance, Ren's POV-**_

" _Finally…_ I'm done today," Hisamitsu moaned, as he walked off of the set, looking kinda wobbly.

"Oi, Hisamitsu, are you okay?" Ranmaru asked.

"Now I just need to get back…" he started as he passed us, completely ignoring Ranmaru's question.

"Hey, should we call, a taxi or something? You don't look all that good," Reiji suggested.

"I'm... fine…" He managed to say before he started to collapse.

"Hisamitsu!" I yelled.

I reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I grabbed his shoulder and waited for him to catch his balance for a few seconds before I realized he had passed out. I sighed and lifted him up, bridal style. I turned to Reiji, saying, "I guess we will be needing a taxi, because I'm not going to carry him all the way back to the dorms."

 **I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm taking a 30 day writing challenge on Wattpad and entering in the Wattys, so I'll be slowing down here. Besides that, Great. I got two more votes, each for different guys, so we're kinda at a stalemate here. Aw fuck it. I'm going with Ranmaru! Sorry for those of you who wanted him to go with Ren, but I have a fix for that later on. Until next chapter!**

 **For those of you who had read the next chapter that I uploaded this morning, but took down a while ago, I'm sorry. I thoguth of a better idea and decided to take that chapter down, since it would add a shitload of problems later on. kAnyways, I hope I can get the new chapter 9 up before school tomorrow. Until then!**


	9. Concussion?

**Well, it's been awhile since I've even touched this story, so I'm gonna power write for a bit before bed. Lol, coming back after school and deciding to take the original of this chapter down cuz a)for those of you who read it, it was too early, b)I was stuck after that, so redoing it! Let's start! Also, please, review in english. I had to google translate the non-english comments, and you know how that goes(God fucking damn you, google translate, to the deepest parts of Satan's most fiery hell. You are a piece of shit.), so please, review in english.**

I opened my eyes and sat up, although I almost fell over from a sudden bout of dizziness and a pounding headache, as well as being half asleep. Slowly, I realized I was in bed and fully dressed and that I was in my room, all of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT filling up my room.

"The hell?" I asked the group in my room.

"You passed out after your tv appearance, so we brought you back here! Ren was the one who carried you here," Reiji said.

"You're lookin' kinda pale. You okay?" Syo asked.

"Fuck. How long have I been out?" I asked, collapsing back onto my bed.

"Just over an hour, I think. We weren't really paying attention," Ranmaru said.

"Also. Reiji, why the hell did you feel like you needed to elaborate on who carried me? I don't give a shit about who carried me."

"Because he was-" Reiji started to reply before Ren covered Reiji's mouth with his hand, cutting him off, while blushing slightly and saying, "Shut up, Reiji!"

"Aww, Ren-chan is blushing!" Reiji said as he pulled Ren's hand off his mouth.

"Shut up Reiji!" both Ren and I said, me kicking him, while I continued, "I don't give a fuck, you're just adding to my headache, so shut the fuck up."

"Ran-Ran! Ren-chan and Mitsu-chan are being mean to me!" Reiji fake cried while hiding behind Ranmaru.

"It's your own fault, dumbass. Why're you crying to me about it?" Ranmaru asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"Your fake crying is just giving me an even bigger headache, so shut the fuck up and quit being a whiny little bitch," I said, sitting up and yawning, still mostly asleep.

I'm going to need to slow down for a while. I won't be able to promote my new album as much as I would like to and I can probably only record one song at a time, though I only have… I tried to count how many songs I still needed to record, but thinking only made my head hurt more, so I reached up and started to rub the spot where I hit my head.

I don't know what I looked like, nor did I notice the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, but all of a sudden Natsuki started yelling his dog's name and pounced onto my bed. I yelled and jumped a bit back, managing to avoid the blond, only to forget there was no more bed on the other side and fall on the floor, hitting my head again. I groaned and sat up, one hand grabbing the back of my head while Syo yelled at Natsuki.

"Natsuki! He is not a dog and he will really not like that!" Syo yelled.

"I'm sorry, Syo-chan, but Mitsu-chan looked so cute like that," Natsuki said softly, earning himself a punch in the gut from me.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. CUTE!" I yelled at him before falling over again from another sudden bout of dizziness, but not hitting my head this time.

"Oi, Hisamitsu. You okay?" Ranmaru asked, crouching down beside me.

"Hey, just what happened to you today?" Ittoki asked.

"When I first saw him this morning, he seemed to be giving himself a headache thinking about something. He didn't even notice me and Masato when I'm guessing he went to jump up and slide down on the railing and ended up crashing into me, sending us both down the stairs. He hit his head on the floor and I ended up landing on top of him. He was kinda dizzy afterwards, even crashed into me again when I tried to help him up, but he just grabbed his skateboard and went out," Ren explained.

"Then I got a call saying he was late for his recording session, so I went out looking for him and found him at the skatepark, surrounded by girls and a paparazzi van, I might add. I stopped him, making us both fall over, but he didn't hit his head, although I did hit him in the head afterwards. We headed to the studio and on our way there, ended up challenging each other to a running race from five blocks away, that's when you guys showed up," Ranmaru said, standing back up.

"And then he recorded three songs. Geeze, two songs back to back are enough to give me a headache, and he recorded three with a headache! Anyways, he didn't eat lunch and instead went straight to the tv station to record an interview and appear on a show," Reiji said.

"I haven't eaten anything all day and my head feels like it was driven over. I'm heading to the kitchen to make myself some lunch and find some Tylenol. Anybody know where some is? I really don't want to bother with finding it," I said, pushing myself up from the floor, stumbling a bit as I stood up.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you cook when you can't even stand up properly. Ren, you mind going to get a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water for him?" Ranmaru asked Ren, catching me as I fell against him and placing me back on my bed.

"Be right back," Ren said, leaving the room.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he has a concussion," Tokiya said after an awkward moment of silence.

"Naw, I've had concussions before, they hurt quite a bit more. I have no clue what this is. Could be sick, could be a minor concussion, I don't know. This is definitely not a full on concussion."

"Why does it not surprise me that he's had a concussion before?" Ittoki asked nobody in particular as Ren returned, holding a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Thanks, Ren," I said, grabbing them from him and swallowing the pills and taking a sip of water.

"Well, I got that from a fight with a wannabe gang. Just some delinquents I had pissed off. That was back when I was eight, soooooo… Yeah."

"Do I want to even know what you are talking about?" Ren asked.

"When I got a concussion."

"Should we even ask?" Syo asked me.

"I was still extremely offensive and pissy back then, even swore just as much, possibly even more, just couldn't fight as well as well as the fact that they were high school age, though I was on my way to becoming a delinquent then," I said, laughing slightly at the end, remembering the painful yet goofy memory, though most would call it idiotic, but stopped when it hurt my head.

"How did you go from delinquent to Idol?" Cecil asked.

"I got busted. It pissed me off. A bunch of the stuff I told them was a bunch of BS. Even gave myself a fake name, I still use it now. Geeze, it took a while, getting out of there."

"Wait, you're using a fake name?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want it to connect to my family, so fake last name. Actually, I couldn't give a shit about my family, just her."

"Her? And what's your real name?" Ittoki asked.

"Twin sister. Real sweet, pure little thing. Easy to embarrass,is somehow able to get lost when her destination is straight ahead of her, though that's kinda a family trait along with music, and couldn't hurt a fly if her life depended on it, but we look nothing alike. Hell, I look nothing like any of my family, so it was easy to keep them out of my issues. My given name is the same, my real family name is something for you people to think about."

"Aww, why won't you tell us, Mitsu-chan? You can't drop something like that on us and expect us to leave it!" Reiji whined.

"Don't call me fucking Mitsu-chan, you dumbass! If you want me to tell you, you first need to stop calling me that horrid name! And I can and I do. Unless if you want my fist in your gut, that is. Now, my head is feeling better, so I'm going to go make myself a sandwich or something."

 **Lol, I so failed with my first idea for this chapter, but it was 9 at night and I had an hour to write it, for those of you who read it. For those of you who haven't, it was just plain stupid, but something for later on, so nobody spoil it!**

 **Also, yay! I made it through the first tortuous week of high school! Onto who-bothers-counting-how-many fucking more! Please, just shoot me now. Alright! Might start next chapter right away, might leave it for later.**

 **Final thing. Who's excited for the new season of Utapri coming out in October? I kinda am, just expecting some infuriating situations with the new HEAVENS, but what's your guys's thoughts on it?**


	10. Fired or Blackmail

**All right! Back to working on this story again. I'm kinda just jumping between stories by now, and don't really know how to do either since for some reason I decided to make them both romance based, which I am shit with. Really should've done one of my fantasy ideas for the other one. Oh well, what's done is done and I'll just have to roll with it. So, onto the story! Also, time skip. Deal with it.**

 _ **-Shining's Office, one week after deadline-**_

For some reason, Shining called me, QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH to his office, and he still hasn't told me exactly how many units I sold of my newest CD, that bastard. I had gotten the album out on time, despite my injury and did my best with advertising it, so now it just left to the results. So here I stood, waiting in Shining's office, for this annoyingly awkward silence to break by telling us if I passed and why the two groups are here as well. I mean, I know we're all good friends and stuff, but he really doesn't need them to be here for something that really doesn't involve them at all!

"Just spit it out old man! Did I pass, or am I being fired!?"I finally broke the silence by yelling out, fed up with the tense atmosphere and waiting.

"Nagamine-san! I suggest you do something about that temper of yours," Shining said, annoyance coloring his voice.

"And why the hell are STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT here as well?"

"Because!" Shining yelled out in his weird stage voice, implying for me to shut up.

"Nagamine-san, you failed to sell all 3000 units you were supposed to sell in the allotted time."

"So just how many did I sell?"

"2997. You were 3 short."

"Wait, you're firing him because he was 3 short?! Can't you cut him a bit of slack? I mean, he did almost give himself a concussion as well! Even then, just 3?! It's just 3 short! Ain't that close enough?!"

"He was given a goal, and he did not reach it. No matter how close he was, he did not reach that goal, and therefore will face the consequences!"

There was a pause of silence before I spoke up.

"Hm, interesting choice, Shining," I said, "Did you know Otori Eiichi-san and I get along pretty well, mainly because of our mutual love of watching people below us suffer, but never mind that. I bet I could get his dad to hire me and I would move to Raging Entertainment, your biggest rival's agency. That would just end up backfiring right in your face. I could see the headline now, ' _Returning Idol, NAGAMINE, Fired From Shining Agency, Moves to Raging Entertainment!'_. It would bring more light on both of you, of course, but the light on you would be negative, while Raging would gain more popularity," I said with fake exaggeration and drama.

"Wha-?" Ittoki asked, but I just kept going.

"There's also the fact that I might even got him to hire my sister, under some circumstances I set up of course, to compose songs for HEAVENS. As you know, she composes songs just like the ones I made while pretending to be Nanami Haruka, actually she helped me with quite a few of them. And remember how the crowd reacted to the song they sang that we composed? Just how big of a blow would it be for you to lose both me and my sister, I wonder?" I asked in a sly, menacing voice.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Shining asked. I could hear the danger in his voice.

"You can call it that, but I'm just saying one of the possibilities of what I can do. Of course, I could just go back to my grandmother's farm and hide out there with my sister. What do you think? And remember, you have nothing you can use against me. I haven't done anything I regret since I became an Idol, nor do I regret my past. It may make me lose a few fans but I already have the bad-boy persona, so it would just add to me. You don't know my real name, so it's going to be hard to connect me to anything from my past, so I wouldn't have to deal with the many gangs and delinquents I pissed off. I actually gave them a different fake name, so nobody really knows who I am. There are only two people, possibly three, I don't know really, who know my real name."

"How good of a lawyer do you think he could be?" I heard Ittoki whisper to Syo, but I chose to not hear the answer.

"So, Shining-san. What's your decision? Will you still fire me, or what?"

"Fine! You may continue to work here!" Shining said after a second.

"But?" I asked, getting looks again.

"What? There will almost always be a 'but' with this guy!"

"But! You must make an album of songs with Ranmaru and Ren! There is to be one of each of you individually, a duet of each of the possible combinations and two songs with all three of you!"

"What is with you and extremely large albums? Normally albums only have one or two songs, possibly more for off vocals, but 8? Ain't that a bit overkill?"

"Hisamitsu, any album you're in is exceptionally large," Ranmaru called from the couch.

"So what? Hey, is there any minimum for units sold this time around, or is it only for publicity? Any deadline as well? You always have a deadline."

"There will be no limit for how many you three need to sell, but I do expect you three to be working together a lot more to promote the album. You will have four months to complete this album, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it. Hey, I need a bit of a break as well. I'll still do my normal work like photoshoots and interviews, but for the next month, there will be no big projects, no starting new albums, no movie or play appearance or anything long term, got it?"

"When I say you-" he started to protest, but I cut him off.

"Remember, if I choose to, I can leave of my own accord."

"Fine! But only because you sister and you are valuable for composing and it would be a big hit to the agency if you were to leave!" He growled.

"Thanks, now I'm going to pass out for the rest of the afternoon. I haven't had a decent night of sleep since the night these guys finally dragged me out of my room while I was still in the composing stages."

"That was more like a day and a half of sleeping, idiot," Ranmaru said, but I ignored him and trudged off to my room.

 _Let's see here, four months, so a month on the singles, a month on the duets and a month on the trios then we'll be a month early, so we'll take that month to focus on advertising. Knowing my sister, she probably already has enough songs for these groupings for ten of these albums so I can call her to have her mail some here, I won't have to go into another composing flurry,_ I thought as I pulled out my phone. I dialed the farm's number, since she didn't have her own cellphone yet. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, until finally, Grandma picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oba-chan! How are you and sis doing?" I asked her, faking sounding cheerful for her sakes. She still thinks I'm nice and sweet like everyone was when we were kids, so I basically need to act like Ittoki when around her.

"Hisamitsu-chan? Is that you?"

"Yup, it's me, Oba-chan."

"How have you been doing? You haven't been sending any letters lately, and it's been worrying your sister and I."

"Sorry, I've been busy with the whole 'returning Idol' thing. Anyways, speaking of sis, is she busy? Or can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Of course! I'll go find her. I bet she's composing another song for you and your friends! One second," she said before taking the phone away from her mouth and calling for sis to come to the phone.

"Nii-chan! It's been awhile since we've talked. How are you?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine, you?" I asked, returning to my more mellow and much less cheerful voice.

"Oba-chan and I have been doing just fine! It's been pretty quiet around the farm lately. How has it been returning to Idol work?"

"I'm on my way to my room to pass out for a day and a half for the second time already. Anyways, I'm guessing you have a ton of songs you composed for is all, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, a little bit surprised.

"I need a song for me, Ren and Ranmaru individually, a song for me and Ranmaru, me and Ren, Ren and Ranmaru and two for all three of us."

"Wow, that's a lot of songs. All for one album?"

"Yup. I would write them myself, but I know you have a lot of songs you want us to use. Should I even ask how many you have already finished in just those categories?"

"You know me well. When do you need them by?" I could hear the smile she had on her face and noticed how she ignored my question, probably for a good reason.

"I have a month for the solos, two for the duets and three for the trios, but I can get them whenever."

"I'll send them to you as quickly as possible, okay?" She said excitedly.

"Alright, just don't strain yourself to get them to me, got it?"

"I know! I'll be fine!"

"Alright. I shall eagerly await your creations."

"My pleasure, Nii-chan!"

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," I said before hanging up the phone.

 _Shining's probably going to ask for a concert for both of the new albums a month after deadline, so we should talk about the dance before hand. Ugh, I should've gone for two months of rest…_ I thought as I unlocked and opened the door to my room, locking it again behind me.

I did my usual routine of taking off my headphones and putting them away, plugging my mp3 player in because it's almost always down to at least half power by the time I'm back in my room and plugging it into the portable speaker I keep in my room. I looked at my bathroom door before yawning, saying to myself, "Might as well shower before going to sleep. Don't want to smell like I shit myself in my sleep."

 **Wow, that took longer than needed, mainly because I worked on five future chapters, finishing several of them before finishing this one for whatever reason. Don't know how I'm gonna build up to them, nor how I will do any of this, but I'm just rolling with this. Well, Hisamitsu will be wishing he had gotten the spare key back from Camus before he goes to sleep. Anyways, enough with my blubbering and not very well hidden hints and onto the next chapter!**


	11. Going on a run?

**Please people! I really do need ideas for Truth or Dare! Now, onto the story because I'm just story hopping by now. I have no clue when this will go up, so bear with me now. And if you feel like it, go check out the story I'm writing over on wattpad. My username is Cinder-kun since someone already took kunrad. Anyways, enough with the self promotion and let's start with this pile of I don't know what.**

I turned off the shower and dried myself off, but for some reason left my hair dripping wet, with a towel and wrapped the towel around my waist before stepping out of the shower. I grabbed a smaller towel and put it around my neck so water dripping from my hair wouldn't soak my back.

I walked over and unlocked the door before stepping back into my room. I looked around for a second before my tired brain noticed what was different. Ren was leaning against the wall next to my desk and Ranmaru was sitting on the chair in front of the desk.

"I seriously thought I locked the door," I said.

"You did," Ren said.

"We had to go and almost beg Camus for the extra key. It was really annoying. Why can't you just leave you door unlocked like all the rest of us?" Ranmaru asked, a little bit annoyed.

"You know why, you were there for hell's sakes! And hand over the key!"

"Should I ask, or is it something you don't talk about?" Ren asked, since we didn't know each other when it happened while Ranmaru retrieved the key from his pocket and handed it to me.

"I used to leave my door unlocked, but one night while still attending the academy for the first time, Ranmaru and I shared a room and he had been out late for whatever reason so I was asleep alone in the room.

"Well, the day before I had pissed off some guy and basically shamed him, I think I accidentally threw a rock or something and hit his belt in just the right way so his belt came undone and his pants, which were for some reason way too big for him, fell down. Worst part was, he had chosen that day to go commando. This was right by the lake and there were a lot of people out, so a lot of people saw way too much of him, since I laughed really loudly and made a lot of people look over.

"Anyways, he wanted some revenge against me so he snuck into my room that night, intent on taking some embarrassing photos of me and posting them online. He managed to tie up my arms before I woke up and even managed to get my pants off and since I used to normally sleep commando that was a problem.

"It became an even bigger problem when he thought giving me a blow job at the tender age of thirteen or something. I honestly don't remember too much, just that I was really young. But he thought my face when I cum would be good enough compensation and tried to do it, but Ranmaru walked in and pulled him offa me and beat the shit out of him. Since then, I've never left a door unlocked unless if it's like a practice room or classroom or anywhere public or if someone else is in the room with me. I don't think he's out of the hospital yet either. Wasn't he in a coma or something?"

"Yeah, I think so. You joined in in beating him up as well."

"And you two weren't jailed how?"

"I claimed self defense since he had basically just attempted rape before that and Ranmaru just said it was blind rage, which it was, from seeing his good, and very young, friend about to get raped by some seventeen year old. Call it an older brotherly instinct. Now would you mind letting me go change really quick. I'm only wearing a towel for fuck's sakes," I said, motioning to the towel tied around my waist, causing them to notice that I was practically naked.

"Go right ahead."

"Be my guest."

"Thanks," I said, slightly sarcastically, before grabbing my pajama bottoms and heading back into the bathroom to change. I walked back out a couple of minutes later, this time wearing my pajama bottoms and my hair dry, and sprawled on top of my bed.

"Okay, now we can talk. And why the hell are you two here anyways?"

"Oh yeah, we meant to come to ask about the album. You're composing it, right?" Re asked.

"Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"It's easier to get this over with right now."

"Fine. My younger sister has more than enough songs for this album. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she had enough songs to make ten of these albums. She's going to mail them to me within a month, but I wouldn't be surprised if we got them like tomorrow or something," I yawned.

"Who even is your sister?" Ranmaru asked.

"Wait, you don't even know his sister?!"

"Nope, nobody knows my little sister except for Oba-chan and the people we went to school with. And no, she is never coming here and if you ever do see her, you flirt with her and you're dead, got it?"

"What are you, her father or something?"

"Just older brother taken to a twin level."

"Getting back onto the topic we came here for originally, how are we doing this?" Ranmaru asked.

"I though, after my month of rest, we do it by months. We have four months, so one for the singles, one for the duets, one for the trios and a month for advertising, how's that sound?"

"Good enough for me."

"I'm just going along with what you guys plan."

"And anything involving me, I normally plan so that's that. Anything else?" I asked, yawning again.

"Nope. In all honesty, Ranmaru dragged me here saying we needed to talk to you about this."

"I thought we better get it out of you before you went into a coma again."

"Don't judge my sleep habits. I was joking when I said I would pass out for that long again. Actually, I was going to get up early tomorrow to go for a run. Either of you want to join me?"

"No. Just no. You'd kill us with one of your runs!" Ranmaru said.

"Are they really that bad?" Ren asked.

"If you call a ten mile run all over the pr-" Ranmaru started, but I cut him off.

"If you want to, see for yourself. Meet me in front of the dorm at 5 a.m. tomorrow to find out. STARISH can come along if they want. QUARTET NIGHT can as well, but I doubt they will come, although Reiji might. He used to always try, but I would lose him about halfway," I said grabbing my phone from my bedside table and texting everybody.

 _ **-Natsuki, Syo and Ai's room-**_

At the same time, all three of the boy's phones went off, signaling they got a text. They all checked their phones, seeing who it was from.

"Oh, it's from Mitsu-chan!" Natsuki cried in excitement.

"Oi, don't call him that. If he heard you call him 'Mitsu-chan' he'd kill ya!" Syo scolded him.

"Sorry, Syo chan. Oh? He's inviting us to go on a run with him?"

"Don't go," Came the blunt warning from Ai.

"Why not?" Syo asked his cyan haired senpai.

"Just don't go. It would be a very bad idea."

"It can't be all that bad, it's just a morning run," Natsuki said.

"Go if you really want to, but you can not say I did not warn you."

"Hai," The two kouhais chorused.

 _ **-Ittoki, Ichinose and Reiji's room-**_

The three phones rang and they all check to see who texted them.

"Oh? Mitsu-chan's going on a run again!" Reiji said excitedly, since he was the only one who went with Hisamitsu on a regular basis.

"Sounds like fun!" Ittoki said, catching on to Reiji's enthusiasm.

"It would be a nice change of pace."

"Let's see if you two can make it as far as I did last time!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tokiya asked.

"Well, I kinda lose him about halfway through the run, but! I try my best!"

"I feel like this is something the other senpais would warn against," Tokiya said, now a bit nervous.

"Well, they would and they do, Toki. But they're worry warts and don't like pushing themselves like this! I mean, even Ranmaru refuses to go with him!"

"Now I'm worried," Tokiya said.

"Come on, it will be fun!"

"Yeah, Tokiya! Please?" Ittoki asked, giving the blue haired boy puppydog eyes.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Reiji and Ittoki chorused.

 _ **-Cecil and Camus's room-**_

The two phones went off, and the count and the prince looked over at them to see what it was.

"Oh? Hisamitsu's going on a run? Sounds like fun!" Cecil said excitedly.

"Trust me, you don't want to go."

"Why not? Do we go through water at all?"

"No, Hisamitsu isn't all that good of a swimmer, so he tends to stay away from swimming as much as he can."

"Then I'm going!" Cecil declared.

"I guess I'll have to go as well."

"You don't have to go. I'm fine on my own!"

"No, I'm going because somebody is going to have to drag your body back and I have a feeling Ai, Ranmaru and Reiji will be busty with their kouhais and Hisamitsu will be a mile off."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You'll see for yourself."

 _ **-Ren, Masato and Ranmaru's room-**_

Masato looked at his phone that just went off in the otherwise silent room, since both Ranmaru and Ren had gone to Hisamitsu's room, or rather Ranmaru dragged Ren off with him. He checked who it was from and, seeing that it was from Hisamitsu, read the brief text.

"Oh? A morning run does sound nice."

 _ **-Back in Hisamitsu's room-**_

Hisamitsu's phone basically exploded with the flurry of texts that came back.

"Huh, so Natsuki, Syo, wait Ai's going? He never goes! Probably worried about his kouhai's dying on the run. Ittoki, Reiji and Tokiya, they probably begged Tokiya to come. Cecil and, wow, Camus is coming as well. Probably in the same boat as Ai. Masato's coming as well, so if you don't go, you're on your own, Ranmaru."

"Tsk. Fine, I'll go, but you're responsible for the body count."

"Overreaction much? It's a run, not a death sentence."

"With you leading, it just might be."

"Now you're being mean."

"So what if I am?"

"Where is the ending point?" Ren asked, making me realize I had completely forgotten he was here.

"He has no set path, but he always seems to end up at this little cafe nearby, so we would normally meet him there. After we drop out, we can head over there and wait for him to show up since Hisamitsu just runs all over the property and finds his way there eventually."

"Ugh, just let me sleep. I'll see you two at five o'clock sharp," I said, setting my alarm for three.

They both said their goodbyes before leaving the room. I got up to put the spare key in the little notch I made in the wall outside of the door that I covered with some paper and lock the door again before collapsing back in bed and passing out.

 **Ha ha, I have no clue where I'm going with this. Let's just roll with this and please don't hate me if it takes a while to get much of anywhere in this because I literally have no clue what I'm doing. I'm just writing words as they come to me and redoing what I want to change. Well, until next chapter(which I'm starting right now because I'm in a good writing mood right now). Also, please review where there's typos or misspellings, cuz I don't check it, I just post it, and half the time, my mind moves faster than my hands can and I end up making many typos, or something stupid like typing 'Ranmar', because I seriously saw this and do not care to find which chapter it was in, cuz I'm too lazy right now to bother.**


	12. A Quick Run Through The Woods

**Again, I have no clue where I'm going with this story, it's kinda just a barf of story in proper chapters. So, onto this chapter and hope I don't wake my family up with my furious typing cuz it's currently 11:19 when I'm starting this. Also, note from later, I'm flipping between two chapters from different books as I'm writing this, and most of them won't be up for a long while, such as chapters when all the couples have been made later in this book. You'll see which ones.**

I sat above the entrance, because why the hell not, while I waited for the guys to show up. I shivered a bit due to the fact that I' only wearing a pair of gym shorts, but if I even wore just a shirt as well, I would get too hot during the run, so I only wear shorts and shoes of course.

Group by group the guys trickled out of the building, all wearing sweats, shirts and sweatshirts, and waited out on the steps. Currently Ranmaru, Ren and Masato were sitting/standing on the steps on their own. Ittoki and Reiji talking over to one side, Tokiya just standing near them. Syo was sitting on the steps next to Natsuki with Ai not far off, so it was only Camus and Cecil we were waiting for. I also think none of them noticed me.

Right as I thought this though, the doors opened and Cecil and Camus rushed out.

"Sorry we're late guys! Hey, where's Hisamitsu?" Cecil asked.

"That's what we want to know," Reiji whined.

"And you guys are blind. It's quite surprising how seldom people look up," I said, jumping down from my perch.

"Wait, how long have you been up there?" Syo asked.

"And what does 'seldom' mean?" Ittoki asked.

"I woke up at three and I've been there since four. Seldom basically means rarely."

"Oh. Thanks."

"And why are you only wearing shorts?!" Syo asked, finally noticing my attire.

"You'll be regretting the extra layers later. Also, everyone have your phones?"

"Yeah, why?" Ittoki asked.

"You'll be needing the gps. Alright, follow me," I said before taking off in a light jog towards the forest. They quickly followed after me and easily kept pace with me.

"This ain't all that bad," Syo said after a little while.

"You say that now, but," I said, speeding up a bit the rest of them quickly following suit.

We continued like this for about half a mile until I spotted a familiar tree.

"Okay, here's where you have to pay attention. If you lose me, you're lost. If you want, you can go with me, but I'd advise against it. Also, I'll be picking the pace up a bit, so be ready."

"What do you mean?" Ittoki asked, slightly winded from the non-stop running.

"This," I said.

I reached up and grabbed a well worn branch and swung myself up, my feet landing expertly on top of the branch. I proceeded to jump from branch to branch, my pace quickening a bit as I wound my way through the trees.

"Wait, what?!" Syo yelled from the ground, about 10 feet on average below me.

"Just go with it, he'll go back to the ground later," Reiji huffed from beside him as they sped up to keep up with me.

"Anyways, this is pretty easy compared to some of the things he's done before," Ranmaru said.

"I'm trying to keep it as simple as possible today!"

We continued in silence again, save for the sound of their hard breathing. I think I lost a couple a while back, so I looked down to check on them, noticing Masato and Natsuki had dropped out, hopefully they had been directed to the cafe we always met up at, and Ai was probably only still here to drag Syo back when he dropped.

At some point, I got bored of the trees, as well as the fact that the branches and twigs were cutting me up, and I jumped down back to the ground. This time I noticed Ittoki, Tokiya, who was probably only here because Ittoki and Reiji begged him to, Syo and Ai were lagging behind. I sped up one more time, effectively losing them and making the rest of the group speed up as well. We were at a fast run, borderline sprint, by now as we continued the run, them panting for breath and me breathing hard.

"Heh, now that we've warmed up, let's kick it up a notch. This will probably be the last time I speed up, but let's see who long you people last," I said before breaking out in a full on sprint, the others behind me following suit.

In all honesty, I had no clue where I was going, just that I was leading them in the general direction of where I normally go. I was probably about halfway there anyways, though I might be a bit less and might be a bit more.

After a little bit I checked to see who was left. Cecil, Camus and Reiji had dropped this time. Camus was probably only here to make sure Cecil didn't die and Reiji normally dropped out by now, so I wasn't worried about him. The only ones left were Ren and Ranmaru and even then they were lagging a bit behind.

 _Heh, let's see how long they last,_ I thought to myself as I continued to run.

After probably ten minutes of this, slowing down a little bit because I can't sprint for ten minutes straight, I grabbed a tree branch and swung myself around it to see if anyone was left. I had lost the last two.

I continued on for probably about half an hour, definitely long enough for all the others to find the cafe, until I saw the wall that surrounded the property. I took to the trees and got high enough so I was just about level with the top.

I neared the wall and when I reached the edge of the treeline, about six feet from the wall, I jumped and flipped so I landed on the top of the wall on my hands and vaulted off, doing another flip and landing on the sidewalk, surprising the passersby. I slowed down to a jog that was normal for people running out in the city as I headed for the cafe.

After about ten minutes, I stopped outside a small, nice looking cafe I've been going to since I was in the academy. I opened the door and walked inside, hearing the familiar tingling of the bells the door hits when it opens.

I quickly found the others sitting at a large table made of smaller tables put together in the back corner, happily chatting amongst themselves while fangirls took pictures. At least there was no paparazzi van outside. I walked over to them and plopped down in the last empty seat in between Ranmaru and Ren.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost," Ranmaru said, the others not really noticing that I was there.

"Yeah, I was lost the entire time. That's why I made sure everyone had a phone with gps."

"You didn't jump the wall again, did you?"

"What do you think I would do, bother with leaving through the gates?"

"Of course you didn't."

A waitress noticed that I had finally come and walked over ready to take orders. The others were kinda surprised when they realized I had come over and sat down. I ordered my usual, an omelette with tomatoes, cheese and ham and a side of hashbrowns and bacon.

"Hey, you got any of that really good strawberry cake?" I asked.

The others, besides Quartet Night, looked at me in surprise.

"Yeah, just made one little under an hour ago. You want a slice put aside for you?" The waitress asked.

"Yes please," I said then noticed the looks I was getting and said, "What? I like cake."

"Would you mind putting aside a piece for me as well?" Camus asked the waitress while Cecil said, "Sounds a lot like a certain someone I know," clearly referring to Camus.

"Except I'm not violent like him," Camus retorted.

"And I ain't as serious as he is about it," I supplied as well.

We broke off again into smaller conversations until our food got here. At that time, conversation stopped altogether. The food disappeared quickly, as the run took a lot of energy. The waitress brought out the slices of cake for Camus and I and we dug in.

"Hey, Hisamitsu," Ren asked me.

"What's up?" I asked after swallowing a bite of cake.

"I'm guessing the others have the same question, but are those wings?" he asked, pointing to my back.

"Oh, the tattoo? Yeah, raven wings. Why?"

"Aren't tattoos like that forbidden?" Tokiya asked.

"So?"

"You should've expected that," Ranmaru said, boredly.

"How have we not noticed it? And how did you keep it from Tomo-chan?" Ittoki asked, rapid fire.

"You haven't noticed it since I wear mostly black anyways so it kinda blends in with the clothes, and I had makeup and wraps to cover it. Even then, I didn't change around her much, else she would've noticed I was missing some things and had a bit extra."

"Yeah, didn't need to know that," Ranmaru said.

"How long have you had them?" Ittoki asked enthusiastically.

"Um, since I was eight I think."

"Isn't that a bit young to get a tattoo? Even with parental consent, which I'm guessing you didn't have," Masato said in an accusing way.

"You're forgetting the fact that I was a delinquent before and Idol."

"Oh, right."

"Anyways, I don't think Shining even knows about them."

"When did you guys find out about them?" Ittoki asked Quartet Night.

"I've known about them forever, since we shared a dorm at the academy," Ranmaru answered.

"Me, Myu-chan and Ai-Ai learned about them when we first met," Reiji answered enthusiastically for the others.

"When was the first time you met him?"

"It was after we had went through the academy, Ranmaru had moved out to his own apartment and I had been moved into the Master Course dorm because Shining thought I was too young to live on my own. I was also given a senpai, but that didn't last long. Almost killed the poor guy.

"Me and Ranmaru hadn't talked or gotten in contact since the academy, from which we had graduated and debuted a couple months prior to this. I had gone out on a run like today, but that day I had somehow made my way to the path that goes through the property.

"I was in the trees at the time and had planned to land on the path then continue on the ground to the other side. I jumped and somersaulted out of the branch, but instead of landing on the ground, who do you think I landed on?"

"It could've been any of them, although I would guess Kurosaki-senpai," Masato said.

"Nope. Camus."

"Wait, you landed on Camus?!" Syo asked.

"Yup. He was moving from his apartment to the Master Course dorms with the other three, who were right in front him. I swear, their faces were hilarious! Even Ai showed emotion! I probably killed Camus's back. Anyways, I've always gone on runs with only shorts, so they saw my tattoo immediately and asked about it as well as why I was there since they thought I looked too young to be an Idol. Ranmaru surprised them by answering for me and introducing me as his former dorm mate, and insulted me at the same time."

"Keep in mind he was thirteen at the time."

"I beat the crap outta him when he insulted me. And have barely changed since. Besides the normal puberty and growing stuff, like voices dropping; though I was able to pull off a girl voice for so fucking long, gods that hurt after a while, as well as other things, but that doesn't need to be mentioned right now."

"And yet, you mention it. And all I said was that you were an extremely violent punk and that you were a pain in the ass."

"Yeah and I almost knocked you out. You really need to learn how to fight properly."

"I can when we're fighting like civilized people."

"Since when did civilized people fight?"

"I mean not going for the nuts and kicking while their down."

"I thought you knew me well enough by then to know how I fight."

"That doesn't mean I know how to fight like you do. Now let's get back to the dorms and get ready. Shining's going to kill ya if you're late today."

"Yeah yeah, I get ya."

 **Well, this was kinda awkward to write since I really don't know what I'm doing here and the ending's a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get this up. And sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been working on my other books and stuff. Thinking about posting an Uraboku fanfic, but not too sure about that.**

 **Now, who's watched the first episode of Legend Star already? I know I have and I fangirled so hard! Haruka now has the largest reverse harem ever! Let's see here, there's STARISH, so seven, Quartet Night, eleven, HEAVENS, eighteen?! Good lords girl, you going to have some real problems soon if you don't choose one. Anyways, enough with my rambling and back to typing. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
